Chain Letter
by Saint-Holic
Summary: CHAPTER 12! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA ENDING BO'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : **Kari** is heeeeeereeeee!!!!

Akhirnya dimulai juga permainan kita. Aku bertugas bikin chapter 1 sebagai awal terbentuknya Saint-Holic ini. Mudah-mudahan ceritanya dimengerti, soalnya asal aja tanganku mengalir, jadi ga diliat-liat lagi. Hehe.

Disclaimer : Punyanya Masami Kurumada. Ceritanya punya kita bersama. Tapi khusus chapter 1 sih punya gw. Hohohohoho….

**------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox------------------------------------------**

Akhir-akhir ini, hari terasa semakin penat bagi seorang Scorpio Milo. Ia hanya mengurung dirinya dan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tiap kali merenung dan melamun, pasti ia tidak bisa tenang, dan selalu merasa ada yang salah. Ia berusaha memikirkan apa yang salah yang terjadi dengannya, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa ya, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi gelisah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Milo terbangun dari duduknya dan mulai mengitari kamar ruangannya dengan gelisah. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Memang hari itu sudah beranjak gelap dan sinar rembulan pun redup menyinari malam. Gestur tubuhnya menandakan ada yang tidak beres, entah dari dirinya ataupun dari lingkungannya. Setahunya, walaupun bertarung dengan musuh sekuat apapun ia tidak merasa gentar, namun kali ini terasa lebih berbeda. Berhari-hari ia sulit tidur, padahal tidak ada aura cosmo yang mengancam dirinya maupun Dewi Athena yang dilindunginya. Ia merasa ancaman kali ini lebih besar dari itu.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Kegelisahannya tidak kunjung usai. Dalam kekhawatirannya sekarang ia merasa harus membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang, dan dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu nama.

Camus.

Milo tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Camus??" Sekejab ia menghentikan semua gerakannya. Entah nama itu terbesit dalam pikirannya karena memang ia membutuhkan teman bicara untuk sekedar curhat, atau lebih buruknya terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Ia beranjak dari kamarnya untuk segera menuju Istana sahabat kesayangannya. Malam itu benar-benar gelap, hanya secercah cahaya lilin yang berdiri teratur di sepanjang tangga menuntun perjalanan Milo melaju sampai atas. Angin pun terasa kering menyentuh kulitnya yang indah, serta mengibarkan rambutnya yang berkilau bergelombang. Tapi ia tidak berhenti berlari. Ia membiarkan angin deras menderu tubuhnya.

"Mau masuk angin kek, mau flu kek, yang penting sekarang ketemu dia dulu" katanya seraya menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

Milo mempercepat laju larinya, melewati istana kosong milik Aiolos dan Istana Capricorn Shura. Milo merasakan samar-samar aura cosmo kental dan tajam milik prajurit setia Athena itu, kelihatannya ia sedang terjaga di dalam sana.

"Baguslah, kelihatannya Shura tidak kenapa-kenapa. Berarti masalahnya bukan di dia." Pikir Milo.

Milo menapakkan langkah terakhirnya di halaman depan istana Aquarius. Malam itu Istana Aquarius terlihat gelap dan dingin. Memang biasanya juga dingin, tapi kali ini terasa ada yang lebih dingin dan pekat dari dalamnya.

"Oii... Camuuuus…" Milo mengetuk pintu istananya perlahan namun tidak ada jawaban.

Biasanya memang ia masuk sembarangan dengan muka ceria, tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar sahabatnya, mendobrak pintu kamar dan menemukan Camus sedang terdiam sendirian sedang asyik menatap segudang buku yang ia pinjam dan dibacanya secara seksama. Setelah itu Milo akan memeluknya erat dari belakang serta merta langsung menceritakan pengalaman menariknya yang ia lalui hari ini dengan semangat, tapi pasti Camus sendiri akan terdiam sambil masih tetap menatap bukunya lekat dan hanya menjawab Milo dengan "Hmm", "Oh, gitu..", atau "Ya" dan tetap saja Milo tidak akan berhenti berbicara sampai semuanya ia keluarkan. Setelah semuanya selesai ia utarakan, cowok bertampang dingin itu hanya menoleh sejenak menatap wajah tampan sang Scorpio dan tersenyum simpul, lalu ia kembali membaca buku di hadapannya. Tapi bagi Milo, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Namun kali ini ia sedikit lebih berhati-hati. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Milo mengernyitkan dahinya dan menghela nafas. Ia mencoba menempelkan telingannya pada pintu, berharap ada suara tapak kaki yang terdengar.

Sang Scorpio sedikit sangsi, karena ia tidak merasakan cosmo sahabatnya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tapak kaki dan semakin lama semakin jelas. Milo menempelkan kembali telinganya lebih lekat, berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar suara tersebut dari dalam.

"Milo, kamu ngapain?"

Milo terhenyak kaget. Ia langsung berbalik dan siaga menghadapi suara itu.

Di depannya berdiri lelaki tegap berambut kuning pendek mengenakan Gold Cloth yang menatapnya dengan senyum. Tidak lain dia adalah Aiolia, Saint Leo terpilih yang juga disayanginya.

Otot-otot tegang Milo seketika itu juga mengendur. Ia menghela napas panjang dan bersandar ke pintu Istana Aquarius yang besar dan terbuat dari emas.

"Lia, kamu ngagetin.." Milo terduduk dan melemaskan otot-ototnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas membalas senyum sesama Saint Athena tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, beberapa hari ini Milo tidak dapat tersenyum secara natural. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai masalah yang menghantui dan sama sekali tidak jelas baginya.

"Menemui Camus, Milo? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Biasanya kamu langsung masuk tanpa permisi kan?" Tanyanya sambil mendongak melihat sekitar pintu bertatahkan emas tersebut.

Milo cuma bisa tertawa kecil, masih tetap terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Sementara Aiolia mendekati Milo dan berdiri menyandar pada pintu tersebut

"Ada yang kupikirkan.." katanya sambil meregangkan kaki dan tangannya. "Aku takut berbuat salah jadi kali ini aku lebih baik mengetuk dulu. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam."

"Mungkin dia pulang kampung ke Siberia" tanyanya

Milo mendongak menatap temannya, mengernyitkan keningnya

"Mungkin.." katanya lagi hati-hati.

"Kalau pulang biasanya ia bakal memberitahukan padaku terlebih dahulu. Manusia satu itu tidak pernah pergi tanpa pamit" Milo menatap pemandangan alam kota dari halaman Istana Aquarius. Walaupun langit terlihat mendung namun mereka masih dapat melihat samar-samar sinar bintang.

"Hmpf…" Aiolia tertawa lagi. "Kalian dekat ya?"

Milo kembali hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah.. Kau sudah tau dari dulu kalau kami memang dekat" Milo memukul ringan kaki Aiolia yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sendiri dari mana? Tidak biasanya ke atas?" tanyanya.

Roman muka Saint Leo tersebut tiba-tiba berubah. Milo hanya mengamatinya, menunggu jawaban dari bibirnya. Sekilas ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku baru dari istana Athena di atas." jawabnya.

"Kau dipanggil?" Milo kembali bertanya.

"Ya, begitulah." Aiolia mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga merasa tidak jelas mengapa dirinya dipanggil.

"Entah kenapa, Athena-sama memanggilku. Biasanya ia memanggil Mu duluan sebagai penasehatnya, tapi nampaknya Ia tidak ada di tempat." katanya tersenyum, kembali menatap bintang di kejauhan malam.

"Tidak ada di tempat? Aries Mu yang itu?" Milo memandang heran temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia sedang sibuk atau tidak, tapi daripada aku membiarkan Athena-sama menunggu, jadi aku menggantikan Mu untuk ke Istana untuk menjalankan titah." Aiolia melepaskan senderannya dari pintu Istana Aquarius, menghadap ke arah sang Scorpio yang masih terduduk.

"Lalu??"

"Aku sedikit merasa aneh. Karena Athena-sama yang baru saja memanggilku tiba-tiba hilang dari istananya." katanya heran.

"Serius??"

"Beneran. Aku sudah mencari ke sekeliling istana tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Merasakan cosmo orang yang paling lemah pun tidak, apalagi Athena"

Mereka berdua hanya berpandangan dalam diam, dan sama-sama mempunyai satu kesimpulan. Ada suatu hal yang tidak beres.

Rasa gelisah Milo kembali datang memenuhi pikirannya. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha membuka pintu Istana Aquarius.

Cklek… Pintu tersebut dapat dibuka dengan mudah. Milo dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera memasuki ruang dalam menuju kamar sahabatnya. Aiolia yang tidak tahu-menahu apapun mengikuti Milo dengan bingung.

"Camuuuuuus!!!! Oooooooi!!!" teriakan Milo menggema di seluruh bagian dinding ruangan Istana yang besar itu.

"Milo, apa kamu tahu sesuatu? Kemana mereka pergi semuanya?" tanyanya kepada punggung Milo, karena cowo berambut gelombang panjang itu berjalan di depannya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Justru itu yang aku ingin tahu. Perasaanku sudah tidak enak sejak berhari-hari yang lalu" Milo mempercepat langkahnya. "Kupikir pasti ada apa-apanya. Maka kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya sekarang"

"Kau tidak mengecek sekelilingmu berhari-hari yang lalu? Bahkan Camus pun, orang yang tiap hari bertemu denganmu?"

"Athena-sama menyuruh kita para Saint untuk tetap berjaga di Istana masing-masing, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau hal ini menyangkut para Saint, bukannya Athena."

"Kalau begitu, semua Saint hilang??" Tanya Aiolia lagi dengan bingung. Ia berusaha menyamai langkah Milo dan menatap muka lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Kubilang aku belum mengecek. Yang kutahu hadir hanya Shura seorang. Kupikir cosmonya cukup mematikan bagi siapa saja yang berusaha main-main dengannya. Jadi dia masih aman-aman saja di Istananya"

"Oh..Oke.." Kata Aiolia setuju-setuju saja. Masih tetap berjalan cepat di sebelah Milo yang kini sudah mulai berlari.

"Terus tiba-tiba aku kepikiran Camus. Ga tau kenapa, tapi pokoknya aku pengen ketemu dia"

"Rindu kali??" katanya mengejek sambil tertawa kecil.

Milo dan Aiolia sampai di depan pintu kamar Camus, namun sebagaimana pun Milo berusaha, pintunya tetap tidak terbuka. Dalam perjuangannya, Ia melihat ada selembar amplop putih yang menyelip pada bawah daun pintu kamar.

Aiolia berlutut dan mengambil amplop tersebut. Milo mengamatinya dari balik bahu Aiolia. Amplop itu berwarna putih polos, tanpa nama pengirim

"Hari gini masih ada surat dari pengirim gelap??" Milo mencibir sambil mengambil amplop tersebut dari tangan Aiolia dan membolak-balik. Ia merobek paksa amplop dan mengambil isi suratnya.

"Oi, Milo. Mungkin itu buat Camus. Kenapa dibuka sembarangan? Ntar dia marah loh" Aiolia melihat sekeliling dengan ragu, takut kalau-kalau ada yang datang dan memergoki mereka.

"Ga akan. Aku tahu kebiasaan Camus" Milo dengan tenang membuka dan membaca isi surat itu. Aiolia mendekati Milo dan ikut melihat isi surat itu.

_Kepada sahabatku tersayang,_

_Saat kamu membuka surat ini, maka dimulailah perjalananmu menuju kematian. Surat ini adalah kutukan-berantai. Tenang saja, sebab ini hanya permainan. Kamu tinggal memilih untuk meninggalkan permainan ini atau ikut sebagai peserta dengan cara mengajak teman lain untuk ikut bermain. Tentu saja masing-masing pilihan ada konsekwensinya. Kalau kamu mengikuti permainan ini kamu tinggal mengoper kutukan ini dengan cara mengirim surat dalam amplop putih tanpa nama dengan isi surat yang sama kepada 3 teman terbaikmu atau jika kamu melewati permainan ini maka kamu tinggal menunggu untuk melihat temanmu berada di dasar neraka untuk mengikuti hukuman karena kamu tidak mengajak teman terbaikmu untuk bergabung bersama kami. Di pilihan kedua ini kamu mempunyai dua pilihan lagi, yaitu dirimu sendiri mati, atau melihat teman terbaikmu mati._

_Kamu akan diberi waktu satu minggu untuk mengirim surat ini. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Sekali lagi. Surat ini adalah kutukan-berantai. Selamat mengikuti permainan. Kamu pasti akan menikmatinya._

_Sahabatmu yang menyayangimu._

Tubuh Milo dan Aiolia terasa kaku membaca surat tersebut. Keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Lidah mereka terasa kelu, tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Apa surat ini untuk Camus??" tanya Milo hati-hati, berharap Aiolia mengatakan jawaban 'tidak'. Namun Aiolia hanya diam dan tidak berkedip, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Cahaya mata mereka terlihat redup dan was-was, tanda permainan ini sudah lama dimulai dan pasti ada seseorang yang menjadi dalang dari permainan ini.

**------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox------------------------------------------**

**A/N** : Tadinya aku pengen pemeran utamanya siapaaa gitu, yang penting ga Milo, Camus, Saga ataupun Kanon. Tapi ga bisaaa, emang aku cinta banget sama Aa Milo jadi dia tetep jadi pemeran utama di chapter kali ini. Hehehehe..

Tadinya juga mau buat humor, tapi malah jadi Angst. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Terserah deh, mau dilanjutinnya kaya gimana. Aku juga ga kepikiran. Asal tulis aja, jadi emang aku ga tau ni cerita mau dibawa kemana XD XD XD

Thanks banget buat semua yang mau ikut main di account Saint-Holic ini ya. Hohohohohoho….

I TAG : **CeleronM** (Dibikin ya, say…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

Tag to Go (choose random, dear):

urja shannan / yukitarina / pitaloka / ltifal / ovia / venus 07/st-chimaira kuo/ pichi dichi / seika hoshino


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutannya nih..

Milo dan Aiolia masih kaku dan hanya berdiam diri. Terus memikirkan maksud dari permainan yang dirasa mereka cukup ekstrem karena maenannya boo.. pake nyawaaa!! Oh my guooosshhh!! Ekstrem kayak LIMBADH!! (the master season berapa gua kagak tahu)

"ini.. surat ini, nyeremin amat ya katanya kutukan berantai.." kata Milo yang masih menatap surat itu dengan serius

" hmm.. mungkin semua saint dan Athena jadi menghilang gara-gara permainan kutukan ga jelas ini" ujar Aiolia

" lalu.. kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Milo

"hmm.. tunggu bentar gue lagi mikir nih.."

" apa kita ngikut permainan ini juga Li?"

"husshh enak aja!! Jangan langsung ngikut gitu donk.."

" eh.. yang masih sisa tuh yang kate belom ilang tadi siape?"

" si Shura..iye kenape?"

" kita diskusiin aja yuk tentang kejadian aneh ini sama dia siapa tahu dia punya cara-cara buat mengungkap misteri di balik ini.. dia kan pinter tuh mantan anak IPA.." ajak Milo

(apa urusannya kalo shura mantan anak ipa)

" yaaaa.. (sweatdrop and miring sejenak)susah deh kita anak ips yodah kalo gitu yaudah ya ayo balik ke kuil capricorn"

( ya.. bukan maksud menyinggung jurusan yaa.. just for fun..lanjut!)

"yuukkk mari.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan kuil Aquarius dan bergegas menuju ke kuil Capricorn.

Setelah mereka sampai di kuil Capricorn

" Shurrr.. Shuuurrr!! Hellloooo!!" teriak Milo dah kayak orang gila

"shaarr..shuur..shaarr..shuurr..nama orang lu maen-maenin" celetuk aiolia

"biarin ajah..eh mana orangnya?? Jangan ngilang juga tuh anak.."

Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara bunyi shower di kamar mandi.

" eh ada bunyi air tuh di kamar mandi, jangan-jangan dia lagi mandi kali" kata Aiolia

" waaduuhh.. lagi mandi ya..eh tapi jangan-jangan juga Li, dia nggak ada di kamar mandi lagi.."

" ya ampun bisa jadi..ayo kita cek!"

Pas di depan pintu kamar mandi shura. Terdengar suara samar orang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi sambil kedengeran suara showernya."seekkiaaann laammaa.. akuu menunngguu.. untuukk kedaatangannmuu.. shura lagi lagunya Rido Rhoma

Milo dan Aiolia yang penasaran denger suara aneh itu langsung menempelkan kuping mereka di pintu kamar mandi.

(ganti lagu)

" Yaanngg.. hujaann turuunn lagii.. di bawaahh payung hitam ku berdiriii…" sekarang nyanyi lagu Reg (spasi) Lawas

Karena mereka tahu bahwa Shura itu tipe orang yang tergolong dingin juga kayak Camus jadinya mereka berdua cekikikan girang sambil pukul-pukul lantai gara-gara geli nge-dengerin suaranya Shura.

" Ya ampuunn.. hahahahha.. itu sumpah suaranya si shura.." kata Milo sambil guling-guling di lantai

" Meneketehe.. iya kali sumpah..jkakakakakakak.. freak juga tuh orang..hahaha" Aiolia juga ga bisa berhenti ketawa.

"HYAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!" Milo dan Aiolia ketawa ngakak sampai ga bisa berhenti

Sementara itu di dalem kamar mandi.

" ya ampuunn.. itu siapa sih ketawa-ketawa di depan pintu kamar mandi? Mana ketawanya kayak setan gitu lagi..moso ia disini ada setan.." kata Shura sambil ngaca dan pake handuk

Pas Shura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ckleek.."

" Astaagggaaaa!!! Lo berdua ya ternyata!! Heh ngapain lo berdua disini!! Ngintipin gue lo!!??" teriak Shura kaget

" hahahhahahahha!!!" mereka berdua masih ketawa

" Woii!! Stress!! Ngapain lo berdua disini!!"

" eh..eh.. Li orangnya udah keluar.." kata milo sambil bangun dari lantai

" haa? Oh iya.."kata Aiolia yang ikut bangun dari lantai

" lho berdua ngapain sih di depan pintu amar mandi sambil cekikikan..?" tanya shura

"ohh.. kita kesini..buahhahahahahak.." Milo masih katawa lebar

"mau ngapain lo kesini..??"

" ini..nih sebenernya..khikhikhikhikhi.. gini lho.. buahahahaa.." malah cekikan lagi nih Aiolia

" tauk ah dasar stress!!" kata shura kesel sambil ninggalin mereka berdua

" Shura..Shura.. tunggu.." teriak Milo

" Bentar! Gue pake baju dulu.."

" oh yaudah.."

Milo dan Aiolia masih aja mesem-mesem sambil nahan ketawa malah pukul-pukulan sama sofa atau ga tembok gara-gara nggak kuat nahan ketawa.

" Yaakk.. lo berdua mo ngapain kesini.." tanya Shura yang udah selesai pake baju.

"ohh.. gini Shur..khikhikhikhi.." kata Milo yang masih nggak bisa kalo nggak ketawa.

"eh udah apa ketawanya!" tegur Aiolia

" kita kesini mau ngediskusiin tentang kejadian aneh yang belakangan ini menimpa di sanctuary" jelas Aiolia

"hmm.. kejadian aneh apa ya?"

" ini belakangan ini para goldie jadi ngilang gitu terus Athena juga..pas gue sama milo ke kuilnya si Camus gue nemuin sepucuk surat yang isinya tentang permainan kayak kutukan berantai gitu deh.."

" oh ya?"

"iya nih lu baca aja sendiri suratnya..rada ngeri juga nih.." sambil menyodorkan surat itu ke Shura.

Pas Shura baca surat mengerikan itu

" hmm..apa-apan sih ini siapa yang mulai juga.."

" gak tahu deh yang pasti..gue takut banget soalnya kayaknya udah banyak yang ikutan permainan itu"

" terus, gimana dong ini.."tanya Milo

"tunggu.. katanya kita musti mengoper surat putih polos ini ke temen kita.. terus temen kita yang nemuin ini bakalan meninggal donk atau bakalan kita yang meninggal.." kata Shura

"kayaknya sih gitu"

"hmm.. gimana caranya ya..susah juga yang pasti mau nggak mau kita juga ikutan permainan ini.." jelas Shura

" oh noo.." keluh Milo

" ya udah kalau begitu kita tulis ulang surat ini dan kita mengoper ke sesama.. gue oper ke Milo..Milo oper ke Aiolia..dan Aiolia oper ke gue.."ujar Shura

"hei.. haruskah kita masuk juga ke permainan itu..?" tanya Aiolia

" yaa.. gimana ya ada masalah pasti ada solusinya dan juga pasti juga ada resikonya.." jelas Shura sekali lagi

Milo dan Aiolia hanya diam sambil menelan ludah.

Suasana di ruang tamu kuil Capricorn menjadi suram dan sunyi mereka masih memikirkan jalan keluar atas kejadian ini.

Mungkinkah mereka bertiga mengikuti permainan mematikan ini atau adakah jalan lain yang akan mereka pakai untuk menolong teman-teman mereka dan Athena. Ikuti cerita ini selanjutnya.

Hmm.. giliran saya selesai..

Sekarang I tag : **Yukitarina** deh..

Tolong di lanjutkan..

Tag to Go (choose random, dear):

urja shannan / yukitarina / pitaloka / ltifal / ovia / venus 07/st-chimaira kuo/ pichi dichi / seika hoshino


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Gomen ne lama…

Anu…mau ngasih tahu juga…gomen banget buat temen-temen Saint-Holic, terutama Saint-Chimaira, Urja, dan Pitaloka…Yuki harus off lagi setelah ini…

Ehehehe…sebenernya…Yuki off karena baru aja dapet side job baru di dunia perbukuan, dengan pemasukan agak lumayan, hehehe… Maklum sekarang harus banyak-banyak nabung buat ortu… Cuman ya itu, kerjanya semakin lama semakin hectic dan nggak kenal waktu…

Jadi mungkin ntar nggak sempat baca atau review… Tapi kalo seandainya nanti Yuki balik, Yuki akan review semuanya :). Chaiyooo semuanya, ya…! :D

Errr…mungkin baiknya temen-temen baca lagi dari punyanya Kari dan celeron-M…

**Chain Letter Chapter Three**

**By Yukitarina**

Sementara itu, jauh dari kuil Shura…

Gold Saints yang lain, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Shaka, Dohko, Aiolos, Camus, dan Aphrodite, berlari menembus kegelapan dan dingin. Angin yang kejam menyapu wajah mereka yang tegang, dan mata mereka terus terpancang pada sosok ramping berbaju putih yang berlari memimpin mereka.

"Athena!" Saga berlari lebih cepat, begitu juga dengan Aiolos. Keduanya sekarang mengimbangi sosok berbaju putih itu.

"Athena, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?!" tanya Aiolos, napasnya tersengal. Ia terlihat panik sekali.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya," jawab Athena, napasnya juga pendek. "Lagipula saya tidak menyuruh kalian mengikuti saya, kan?"

"Mana mungkin kami tidak mengikuti Anda," Shaka menyahut di belakangnya. "Anda menyelinap keluar malam-malam, Athena, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda pergi seorang diri."

"Ya sudah, kalau kalian memang ingin mengikuti saya, jangan banyak tanya," sahut Athena, sekarang dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Mereka semua terus berlari, melewati ranting-ranting yang terkadang menggores kulit. Malam begitu pekat, hanya ada redup cahaya bintang dan konstelasi. Deathmask mengutuk pelan; entah mengapa ia juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti dewinya, padahal ia membencinya. Terkadang benci dan cinta memang hanya dipisahkan oleh garis yang lebih tipis dari seutas benang.

Saga dan Aiolos sesekali saling berpandangan. Mereka memikirkan dua belas kuil, yang sekarang tentu hanya dijaga oleh tiga Gold Saints. Milo, Aiolia, dan Shura tidak tahu-menahu mengenai ini; tadi Shura sedang tidur, Aiolia juga masih sibuk, dan Milo…entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak bisa merasakan kalau ada ribut-ribut di luar. Belakangan Milo memang terlihat gelisah.

Sementara itu, Aries Mu sudah tidak ada di kuilnya entah sejak kapan.

Athena sendiri masih terus memandang lurus ke depan. Tubuhnya yang ramping tampak luwes sekali ketika berlari—ia tidak tampak seperti berlari, ia seperti melayang. Hentak kakinya ringan sekali.

Tadi ia menyuruh Mu untuk menemuinya di Pope Hall karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tetapi ternyata Mu tidak ada di tempat. Maka Athena pun meminta Aiolia (yang sebenarnya masih sibuk) untuk menemuinya. Ketika sedang menunggu Aiolia, tiba-tiba dewi itu merasa ingin menyelinap keluar dan pergi dari dua belas kuil. Ia pun menyembunyikan kosmonya dan diam-diam melakukan perjalanan untuk melewati kuil-kuil para ksatrianya. Sayang sekali, ketika ia melewati istana Pisces, Aphrodite memergokinya dan memaksa untuk mengikutinya. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika ia melewati istana Aquarius. Dengan kesal, Athena pun mengizinkan Aphrodite dan Camus untuk pergi bersamanya, asal mereka tetap berjalan diam-diam dan tidak memberitahu ksatria emas yang lain. Athena beruntung ketika melewati istana Shura, karena Shura sedang tidur. Tetapi ketika ketiganya melewati istana Sagitarius, Aiolos memergoki mereka—tentu saja saint setia itu juga memaksa untuk menemani Athena. Aiolos membimbing mereka untuk pergi lewat pintu rahasia yang ada di kuilnya, yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan istana Aries.

Ketika mereka semua sudah tiba di Aries, ternyata Dohko, Shaka, Deathmask, Saga, Kanon, dan Aldebaran sedang berkumpul di sana, mencari-cari Mu untuk membetulkan cloth mereka. Dasar…padahal mereka sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tetap tinggal di istana masing-masing. Dan selanjutnya begitulah yang terjadi: mereka semua berlari mengikuti dewi mereka, yang sampai sekarang tidak mau mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari. Waktu terasa tidak jelas, dan semua objek yang mereka lewati sepertinya hanya berbentuk siluet. Sampai akhirnya para ksatria emas menyadari kalau mereka sudah tiba di kota. Walaupun itu semakin membuat mereka heran, mereka masih berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lagi pada Athena.

Ketika keputusasaan mulai menyelinap di hati Gold Saints, Athena berhenti berlari.

Secara otomatis, Gold Saints juga berhenti berlari.

"Nah, sampai!" kata Athena dengan wajah cerah, memandang bangunan di depannya.

…

Gold Saints terpaku.

Mereka ikut memandang bangunan itu, tetapi dengan wajah kosong dan mata terbelalak.

…

"Su…," kata Aldebaran terbata setelah hening yang mencekam.

"_Supermarket_?"

Bangunan itu berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna cerah, dengan tulisan _Supermarket Athens, buka 24 jam_, di atasnya.

"Iya…," wajah Athena tiba-tiba memerah.

Gold Saints menatapnya, masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ngg…," bisik Athena. "Saya…tiba-tiba pengin makan es krim…"

**********************

Hening lama sekali.

Semua memastikan apakah mereka tidak salah dengar.

"Ayo cepet masuk," kata Athena, melangkah ringan menuju supermarket itu.

"Tu…tunggu, Athena!" Saga berlari mendekati Athena. "Jadi…Anda menyelinap malam-malam cuma karena…pengin es krim…???"

"Iya," jawab Athena tanpa beban.

Gold Saints _sweatdrop_ dan langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Aaaargh!!" gerutu mereka.

Ya ampuuuuuunnnn!!! Mereka udah mikirin hal-hal ngeri: Hades, Poseidon, Eris…nggak taunya Athena cuma pengin beli es krim di supermarkeeeeet!!!

"Saya kan sudah bilang," kata Athena datar. "Tidak usah mengikuti saya."

Dan tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi, Athena pun melengos dan melangkah masuk ke supermarket dua puluh empat jam itu.

***

"Gaaaahhh, gue pergi aja deh kalo gitu!!!" Deathmask langsung ngeloyor pergi. "Dewi kok sukanya bikin susah aja!"

Nggak ada yang berusaha untuk mencegah Deathmask, karena mereka sendiri juga udah kesal. Tetapi mereka tetap tinggal di sana, bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap menjaga Athena.

"Ayo masuk," kata Dohko lelah. Saint senior itu melangkah menuju supermarket, diikuti yang lain. Dari semuanya, yang paling bersemangat pastinya cuma si Aphrodite. "Asyiiik, kebetulan aku juga pengin beli shampoo," katanya ceria.

"Saya telepon Aiolia dulu, dia pasti khawatir," gumam Aiolos, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon adiknya.

Sementara itu, di dua belas kuil…

Aiolia kaget sekali setelah mendengar dering ponsel di sakunya. Si Leo pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel itu, dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat nama Aiolos di LCD-nya.

"Hah? Aiolos?!" pekiknya.

Shura dan Milo ikut melihat ponsel itu, mata mereka terbelalak juga.

"Nggak usah diterima, Aio…," gumam Milo cemas. "Jangan-jangan jebakan…"

"Terima aja," sahut Shura. Beda dengan Milo yang panik, suaranya terdengar mantap. Ia dan Aiolos memang bersahabat, dan ia yakin kalau yang menelepon benar-benar Aiolos.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Aiolia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha…halo…?" sapanya.

"Aiolia, ini Aiolos," kata Aiolos.

"Aiolos! Lo dimana?!"

"Di—"

Belum sempat Aiolos menjawab, Aiolia sudah memotong dan ngomong tanpa titik koma saking paniknya. "Ni di dua belas kuil cuma ada gue, Milo, ama Shura! Di depan kamar Camus gue ama Milo ngeliat ada surat, tulisannya kita harus ikut permainan mematikan dan harus ngajak tiga orang temen buat ikut permainan itu, kalo nggak ikut temen kita ntar bakal mati, terus Camus juga nggak ada di kuilnya, dua belas kuil sepi deh pokoknya, cuma ada gue sama Milo, terus ternyata kata Milo Shura lagi tidur di kuilnya, kita pun lari ke kuil Shura, ternyata Shura lagi mandi dan nyanyi-nyanyi "di bawah payung hitam aku berdiri", terus gue dan Milo ngakak-ngakak tapi terus kita panik lagi terus nunjukin surat berantai itu ke Shura, Shura lagi mikir-mikir kita harusnya ikut permainan atau nggak, ni kita masih panik banget, kita ngiranya—"

"Aio—"

"—semua Gold Saints udah ikut permainan ini dan semuanya udah dijadiin tumbal—"

"Aiolia—"

"—sekarang Athena juga nggak ada di tempat gue ama Milo ama Shura bingung mau ngapain mau minta tolong sama siapa—"

"Aiolia, dengerin—"

"—untung aja lo telepon jadi gue bisa minta bantuan—"

"Aiolia, Aiolia!" suara Aiolos di seberang mendesak, tapi juga menenangkan.

Aiolia pun akhirnya tersadar. Napasnya pendek sekali. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia merasa sepanik itu, dan saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran kakaknya.

Di sebelahnya, Shura memegang bahunya untuk menenangkannya juga.

"Tarik napas…" kata Aiolos beberapa saat kemudian.

Aiolia menarik napas panjang sekali.

"Hembuskan pelan-pelan…" pinta Aiolos lagi.

Aiolia menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Efeknya luar biasa, sekarang ia menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan semuanya," kata Aiolos.

Dengan suara lebih teratur, Aiolia pun menceritakan detilnya, tentang Milo yang tadi gelisah memikirkan sahabatnya, tentang surat terkutuk yang ia temukan, dan seterusnya.

"Begitulah…," kata Aiolia setelah ceritanya selesai.

"Hmmm…," di seberang, Aiolos yang sudah berada di dalam supermarket memegang dagunya, berpikir. "Kita semua malah nggak tau kalo ada surat kayak gitu. Mungkin cuma surat iseng…"

"Tapi masa' surat iseng sebegitu mengerikannya?" gumam Aiolia. "Eh, btw lo di mana sih, bro? Lo tau nggak Gold Saints lain kemana?"

Aiolos hendak menjawab, tapi tidak jadi karena malu sekali. Walaupun dia adalah salah satu Gold Saints paling bijaksana, dia juga masih punya gengsi, dong…akan lebih keren kalo dia menjawab, "Saya berusaha menolong Athena dari kekuatan jahat…" Nah…sekarang boro-boro ada kekuatan jahat…

"Gold Saints lain bersama saya kok," Aiolos berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya?? Nah…kalian dimana sekarang?"

"Ng…di supermarket Athens…," jawab Aiolos, suaranya semakin kecil.

Reaksi Aiolia sudah bisa ditebak. "Su…permarket…? Bercanda lo?"

Dengan enggan, kini Aiolos-lah yang ganti bercerita, tentang Athena yang menyelinap,…bla…bla…bla…sampai mereka sampai di supermarket Athens…

Aiolia bengong.

"Gini aja deh," kata Aiolos, sebelum Aiolia ngakak-ngakak. "Kamu, Shura, dan Milo ke sini aja, jangan gegabah dulu. Mungkin aja itu cuma surat iseng. Nanti kita diskusikan sama-sama."

"Tapi kalo kita kesana, dua belas kuil nggak ada yang jaga dong…"

"Deathmask lagi balik ke sana kok, biar dia aja nanti yang jaga kuil."

Setelah ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Aiolia menghela napas dan berkata, "Oke deh…"

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Shura dan Milo bersamaan.

Sambil menceritakan semuanya, Aiolia melangkah keluar dari kuil Capricorn, diiringi dua temannya. Mereka menembus kegelapan, hendak meninggalkan dua belas kuil untuk pergi ke supermarket Athens.

"Ternyata Athena cuma pengin beli es krim…," gumam Aiolia. "Jadi lo nggak perlu khawatir, Milo. Camus baik-baik aja, kok, sekarang lagi sama Aiolos dan yang lain. Dan kayaknya emang belum ada yang tau soal surat ini. Permainan ini sama sekali belum dimulai, Aiolos malah ngira ini surat iseng."

"Yah…," kata Milo ragu sambil menyapu rambut birunya dengan tangannya. "Tapi siapa ya yang udah ninggalin surat itu di depan kamar Camus…?"

"Nah itu dia," keluh Shura. "Mendingan kita tanya langsung aja ama Camus, mungkin aja dia tahu siapa yang ngirim surat itu."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mereka melewati kuil satu per satu. Karena bosan dan lelah, Shura pun mulai menyanyi lagi. "_Yaaaang….hujan turuuuun lagi…di bawah payung hitam, aku berdiriiiiii…_"

Lagu itu sukses membuat Aiolia dan Milo terkikik. Shura juga ikut terkikik, lega karena telah mencairkan suasana.

Walaupun begitu, ketika melewati kuil Cancer, ketiganya langsung terdiam. Benar saja, Deathmask sudah ada di kuilnya, kelihatan marah sekali.

"Ngapain lo bertiga ke sini?!" bentak Deathmask.

"Cuma lewat, kok," sahut Aiolia.

"Baguslah, gue juga lagi gak demen nerima tamu," sahut Deathmask.

"Sok penting banget, sih…," gumam Milo. Dia dan Deathmask memang nggak pernah akur.

Tanpa diduga, Deathmask segera bangkit dan mendorong Milo. "Yang enak dikit dong kalo ngomong!"

"Heh, udahlah, ngapain sih bertengkar," Shura segera menggamit tangan Milo dan meneruskan untuk melangkah.

"Woi, Milo, sohib lo tersayang lagi di supermarket Athens, ntu, kali lagi makan es krim!" teriak Deathmask pada Milo, diiringi tawa mengerikan. "Masih idup, gak bakal mati lagi, kok!"

Milo naik pitam. Ia segera berbalik hendak menerjang Deathmask. "Be#%#!### lo!" bentaknya.

"Heeeeeh, Milo!" kini Aiolia-lah yang menarik tangan Milo. Ia dan Shura cepat-cepat menggiring Milo keluar dari istana Cancer, sementara Milo masih memandang Deathmask dengan raut wajah yang telah dilupakannya untuk sekian lama. Raut wajah seorang pembunuh.

"Lo jadi orang gak tau aturan banget, sih!" sentak Aiolia pada Milo setelah mereka bertiga sudah berada di luar istana Cancer. "Ngapain sih pake gitu segala?! Gue tau lo tertekan, tapi sekali aja nggak usah main emosi napa! Lo kayak anak kecil, tau nggak!"

"Sori…," kata Milo lirih.

Hening kembali. Milo masih memandang ke bawah di antara langkahnya. Aiolia menghela napas, merasa menyesal karena telah memarahi temannya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Milo sekarang—Milo sangat khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya. Ia begitu berharap akan menemukan sahabatnya di kuilnya, sekedar melihat apa ia baik-baik saja, membaca buku kesukaannya. Tapi yang ditemukannya malah surat terkutuk. Dan bahkan setelah Milo tahu Camus ternyata baik-baik saja, ia masih merasa tertekan.

Melihat itu, Shura pun kembali mencairkan suasana. Sebagai senior tentu ia sudah paham apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan _mood _adik-adiknya.

"_Yaaaang…hujaaan turuuuun lagiiii……………_"

Aiolia langsung terbahak, dan Milo pun mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga.

"_Di bawaaah payung hitam…aku berdiriiiii…._," kali ini ketiganya menyanyi bersama-sama.

***

Ketiganya tiba di Supermarket Athens sekitar 30 menit kemudian. Mereka legaaaaaa sekali ketika melihat Aphrodite berada di depan rak shampoo, sedang berdebat dengan SPG-nya. Ntu SPG rajin banget…tengah malam buta masih sempet-sempetnya nawarin shampoo…

Seperti biasa, kalo di supermarket Aphrodite selalu bikin masalah. "Iddiiiih…kamu tau apaan sih?!!" kata Aphrodite sewot pada SPG shampoo itu. "Aku nggak hobi pake shampoo begituan! Yang aku cari ntu shampoo yang wanginya sama kayak shampoo yang dikasih Dewi Aphrodite ke aku waktu aku ulang tahun!! Wanginya orisinal bo'! Shampoo artis-artis Hollywood kalah jauh deeeehhh!!! Apalagi shampoo yang kamu tawarin!!!"

"Diteee…!!" pekik Aiolia girang. Ia segera berlari mendekati Aphrodite dan merangkulnya senang.

"Eh, Aio," kata Aphrodite, terkejut juga melihat Aiolia. "Tumben mau rangkul-rangkul aku, biasanya takut. Ngapain ke sini malem-malem? Mau beli shampoo juga?"

"Nggak…eh yang lain mana?" tanya Aiolia celingak-celinguk.

"Shaka lagi di bagian air mineral. Saga dan Kanon lagi di bagian snacks, biasalah seteru tentang sereal yang harus mereka beli. Kalo yang lain tau, deh, cari aja sendiri," sahut Aphrodite, pandangannya beralih ke Milo dan Shura. "Eh, si ganteng juga di sini," katanya senang, memandang Milo dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

Milo sweatdrop. Selalu aja merinding kalo dilihatin si Aphrodite…

"Aiolia!" terdengar suara dari arah barat. Aiolia menoleh, dan matanya bersinar ketika melihat Aiolos dan Dohko melangkah cepat ke arahnya.

"Coba lihat suratnya," kata Aiolos segera.

Aiolia segera mengeluarkan surat berantai itu dan menyerahkannya pada kakaknya. "Tadi ada di depan kamar Camus," dia mengatakannya lagi ketika Aiolos membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya bersama Dohko.

"…bersiaplah dalam perjalanan menuju kematian…harus mengajak tiga temanmu…kalau tidak mengajak temanmu maka temanmu akan mati…," gumam Dohko, wajahnya bijaknya terlihat serius sekali. "Hmmm…."

"Apa sebaiknya kita tanya Camus aja?" tanya Shura. "Kan suratnya ada di depan kamarnya. Mana Camus?"

"Lagi sama Athena dan Aldebaran, milih-milih es krim yang enak," jawab Aiolos sambil lalu.

Semuanya sweatdrop. Nggak nyangka…cowok terdingin di Sanctuary ternyata mau juga milih-milih es krim…

"Nah, itu dia," kata Aphrodite cerah, melihat Camus melangkah menuju mereka, membawa keranjang berisi es krim yang sudah diletakkan di wadah pendingin kecil.

Milo menghela napas, lega sekali melihatnya. Camus memang baik-baik saja, tidak kurang suatu apapun.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Camus datar, walaupun matanya menyorot ingin tahu.

"Ah Camus, Athena dan Aldebaran mana?" tanya Dohko.

"Lagi di rak makanan kecil, sama Saga dan Kanon," sahut Camus.

"Ini," kata Aiolos sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Camus. "Katanya mereka nemuin surat ini di depan kamar kamu."

"Oh," kata Camus. Ia membaca surat itu dengan tenang, setelah itu mengembalikannya pada Aiolos, dan berkata, "Saya udah tahu, kok. Surat ini ada di depan pintu kamar saya seminggu yang lalu. Saya udah baca dan karena kesal, saya membuangnya. Nggak tahu juga kenapa surat ini bisa ada lagi di depan pintu kamar saya. Ini cuma surat iseng. Mungkin Hyoga sengaja ingin menakut-nakuti saya."

Semuanya berkedip. "Hyoga??"

"Mungkin saja diam-diam dia datang di kuil saya—entah bagaimana caranya—dan sengaja meninggalkan surat itu di depan pintu saya. Anak itu kan suka banget iseng," sahut Camus sederhana. Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada rak alat tulis yang berada di dekat rak shampoo, setelah itu melangkah ke sana dan mengambil beberapa pulpen dan buku tulis.

Gold Saints yang lain saling pandang. Melihat sikap Camus yang luar biasa tenang, semuanya pun akhirnya percaya kalau surat itu tidak berbahaya. Hanya surat iseng yang mungkin ditulis oleh Hyoga.

Setelah itu, suasana pun melunak. Para Gold Saints segera memisahkan diri untuk pergi ke section lain. Aiolia bersama Shura, Dohko, dan Aiolos. Aphrodite masih berdebat dengan SPG toko, sementara Milo melangkah mendekati sahabatnya dan ikut memilih-milih alat tulis, lalu melemparkannya ke keranjang Camus.

"Tumben beli alat tulis," kata Camus, tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari rak.

"Nggak boleh?" sahut Milo. Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Belakangan ini saya sering gelisah."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu juga. Terus tadi tiba-tiba saya kepikiran kamu. Waktu saya ke kuil kamu untuk ngelihat keadaan kamu, saya malah nemuin surat itu."

"Oh," sahut Camus pendek.

Keduanya tidak berbicara untuk beberapa lama. Milo tersenyum ketika menemukan buku tulis bergambar zodiak-zodiak. Ia mengambil sebanyak dua belas buku, dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Kamu yakin amat kalau itu cuma surat iseng," kata Milo kemudian.

"Buktinya sampai sekarang nggak ada yang mati kan," jawab Camus. Setelah memilih-milih tip-x yang bagus dan beberapa penghapus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke keranjang, hendak memasukkannya ke sana.

Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhnya terpaku dan kaku.

Tip-x dan penghapus di tangannya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja, juga keranjang yang dipegangnya. Isi keranjang itu pun berserakan…es krim, buku, alat tulis…

Wajah Camus menjadi pucat sekali, wajah yang hampir tidak pernah dimiliki oleh seorang ksatria es.

"Camus?" tanya Milo khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Camus tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku pada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Buku tulis bergambar zodiak Aries.

"Camus??"

"Milo…," Camus mengangkat wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya memandang wajah sahabatnya. Ia seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. "Kamu tahu Mu kemana?"

Milo tertegun sejenak karena tiba-tiba ditanyai begitu. "Ng…nggak," jawabnya. "Bukannya dia nggak ada di kuilnya?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan…

Dan setelah Milo memahami ketakutan sahabatnya, wajahnya ikut memucat.

Pikiran yang mengerikan pun mulai menghantui.

Jangan-jangan surat itu memang bukan surat iseng…jangan-jangan surat itu sudah meminta korban karena merasa diabaikan…

Dan korbannya adalah salah satu teman baik Camus, Aries Mu…

…**bersambung...**

**Ayo ****Venus07****, lanjutin ceritanya… =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chain Letter Chapter 4**

**By Venus07**

* * *

_Last Chapter : _

_Pikiran yang mengerikan pun mulai menghantui._

_Jangan-jangan surat itu memang bukan surat iseng…jangan-jangan surat itu sudah meminta korban karena merasa diabaikan…_

_Dan korbannya adalah salah satu teman baik Camus, Aries Mu…_

_***_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"**S**aga, Shura, Shaka!" Camus langsung meninggalkan belanjaannya dan segera berlari bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain; diikuti oleh Milo; "Dimana Aries Mu..?"

Teman-temannya saling pandang.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat Mu sewaktu kalian melewati kuilnya, Shura?" Camus bertanya lagi; kepada Shura; walaupun pertanyaan yang sama sudah diajukannya kepada Milo.

Wajah Shura berubah pucat. Dia menggeleng.

"Damn!" Umpat Milo; "Jadi dimana Mu sebenarnya ?"

Shaka segera berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan cosmos Mu dengan batinnya. Dia dan Mu memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan telepati.

"Shaka." Ucap Aiolia tak sabar; "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu ?"

Shaka tidak menjawab, tampak masih berkonsentrasi.

"Shaka--" Kata Aiolia lagi, tapi diputus oleh kakaknya; "Aiolia. Biar Shaka bekerja dengan tenang!"

"Baiklah." Sang adik menurut.

Wajah Shaka tampak memucat dan dahinya mengernyit. Yang lain menjadi sangat kuatir, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan telepati ataupun indra keenam dan jika mereka mengganggu Shaka pada saat seperti ini akibatnya malah akan membahayakan Saint Virgo itu sendiri.

Saga yang memiliki kemampuan diatas yang lain segera beranjak mendekat, tetapi sebelum dia sempat melakukan apa-apa mendadak tubuh Shaka goyah dan terhuyung. Dari sudut bibirnya tampak darah segar mengalir keluar. Untunglah sebelum tubuhnya jatuh Saga sempat menopangnya dari belakang.

"Shaka !!!" Melihat itu yang lain menjadi cemas.

"Shaka! Ada apa ?" Seru Saga.

Shaka menggeleng, memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya diam; lalu dia segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan Saga dan bersemedhi.  
Yang lain sekali lagi hanya bisa saling pandang dengan cemas.

Setelah beberapa menit, agaknya luka dalam Shaka sudah kembali sembuh.  
"Aku merasakan cosmos Mu dari suatu tempat yang sangat jauh." Dia berkata. Nada suaranya tetap dingin dan kalem seperti biasa; "Tetapi cosmos Mu sangat lemah. Ketika aku mencoba bicara dengannya, mendadak semacam cosmos lain menerjang dan menyerangku lewat kekuatan pikiran."

Penjelasan itu membuat teman-temannya semakin pucat.

"Itu berarti Mu dalam bahaya !" Ucap Aiolia. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum Mu berhasil diselamatkan.

"Shaka." Kata Saga cepat; "Apakah kau bisa mengidentifikasi cosmos yang menyerangmu itu? Hades-kah?"

Shaka menggeleng; "Tidak. Aku gagal mengidentifikasikannya. Dan kekuatan cosmos itu tidak seperti milik Hades."

Sekali lagi keheningan mencekam, sampai kemudian diputuskan oleh Aiolos dengan suara tercekat; "...._Athena_!! Dimana Athena?!?"

Aiolos, Aiolia, dan Milo segera bergegas pergi mencari Athena.

Milo yang menemukannya duluan. Sosok Saori berdiri membelakanginya di salah satu sudut yang sepi, di salah satu gorong diantara rak-rak tinggi dalam Supermarket ini.

"Athena-san." Saint Scorpio itu menekuk lututnya; "Dimohon kembali ke Sanctuary bersama kami."

Saori tidak menjawab. Angin yang berhembus serasa membekukan kulit bagi Milo sang Scorpio.

"Athena-san..?" Saint Scorpio kembali memanggil. Suaranya terasa seperti bisikan bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri.  
Tetapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak atau berbicara lebih jauh lagi, mendadak Saga berlari menghampirinya dan berseru; "Tunggu, Milo! Itu bukan Athena yang asli!!!"

"A-Apa?!?" Milo terperanjat; "_Ugh_!!" Segera dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tetapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak lebih jauh lagi mendadak kakinya terasa seperti tertancap ke dalam tanah dan sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"MILO!!" Seru Saga.....

.

.

.

***** To be continued*****

**(Insert Saint Seiya theme song here)  
**

.

.

.

_**NEXT TAG : Cecilia Angela  
**_

_List of entire casts:**  
**_

_1. Saint-Chimaira (Kuo and Kari)_

_2. Urja Shannan_

_3. Pitaloka_

_4. ltifal_

_5. celeron-M_

_6. Venus07_

_7. Seika Hoshino_

_8. PiChi-dichi_

_9. Cecilia Angela_

_10. Yukitarina_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By Cecilia Angela**

A/N : Maaf kalau agak lama, soalnya takut nggak nyambung ceritanya.

_Cerita sebelumnya_

_Shaka merasakan kosmo yang sangat kuat yang mendadak , kosmo tersebut akan menyerang Mu dan Aioria menduga bahwa Mu dalam bahaya. Pada saat itu juga, Athena menghilang. Di salah satu sudut supermarket, Milo melihat bahwa itu Athena, namun sebenarnya dia adalah Athena palsu. Secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Milo terperosok kedalam tanah dan ia pun tidak bisa menggerakan badannya._

---oo---

"Khu khu khu khu khu khu, kalian sudah tertipu!" terdengar suara tawa yang bengis. Rupanya, yang tertawa itu adalah... ERIS! Ya, Eris! Dia adalah dewi yang paling kejam diantara dewi-dewi lainnya. Dia sangat ingin menguasai bumi dengan mengambil kosmo seluruh umat manusia. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia juga menculik Athena agar Athena tidak bisa mencegah Eris untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu.

"Ternyata yang menyamar itu kau, Eris?" tanya Shura. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!!"

"Hahahahaha, tentu saja itu aku."

"Eris! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Athena dan Mu? Dan dimana mereka berada sekarang?" tanya Saga dengan lantang.

"Sekarang, Athena dan 1 saintnya berada di istanaku. Mereka sudah kuperangkap dengan batu permata delima. Tidak hanya mereka saja, seluruh umat manusia juga sama. Dan, jika kosmo mereka terserap dengan sempurna, mereka semua akan tunduk padaku. Kemudian, aku bisa mewujudkan impianku tanpa dihalang-halang lagi oleh Athena. Ahahahahahahahaha,"

Apa? Jadi, kosmo yang sangat kuat itu adalah lewat pancaran batu merah delima itu. Gawat, aku harus segera menghancurkannya sebelum kosmo mereka terserap dengan sempurna! Kata Shaka dalam hati. "Ayo, kita hancurkan batu itu!"

"Tunggu!" ucap Kanon. "Aku, Dohko, dan Aldebaran juga ikut. Baiklah, ayo kita bersatu melawan kejahatan!"

"YAAAAA!!"

Semua Gold Saints bersatu untuk menghancurkan batu permata itu. Akan tetapi...BLAAAAAAR! Kekuatan kosmo mereka berhasil dipatahkan oleh Eris. "Huh, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Karena, kekuatan kosmoku sudah 2 kali lipat lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Hahahahahaha,"

"Sial," ucap Aioria dengan nada marah. Ia menyerang Eris lagi, tetapi dihadang olehnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!!" teriak Eris. "Kalau kalian bersikeras juga, rasakan ini!"

_Bersambung..._

A/N: OK, sekarang aku tag: Pitaloka saja, deh.

Yang belum: urja shannan / ltifal / st-chimaira kuo/ pichi dichi / seika hoshino / Ovia


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Okay…Mungkin plot dan setting di dalam chapter yang aku buat ini agak sedikit kacau tapi aku harap cerita yang aku buat ini tidak membingungkan kalian para pembaca. Habis…Ide yang aku tulis di dalam chapter ini adalah ide yang langsung muncul di dalam pikiranku setelah aku ngebaca tuntas chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan yang jelas aku gak nyangka kalo aku cuma perlu waktu satu hari untuk ngebuat chapter ini ^.^

Oke deh! Selamat membaca ya!

**Ringkasan Cerita Chapter sebelumnya**

_Hampir semua gold saints menemani Athena keluar belanja es krim di malam hari. Di luar dugaan, musuh yang berbahaya dan tak terduga muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan para gold (minus Deathmask) saint yang lengah. Musuh yang berbahaya itu adalah Eris, Sang Dewi Petaka yang membawa bala bagi umat manusia. Kali ini ia menyandra Aries Mu dan Athena di istananya dengan batu permata delima. Tidak tanggung-tanggung….Ia bahkan menyerang Milo dan tega menyerap cosmo para manusia yang tidak bersalah dengan batu permata delima. Bagaimana nasib gold saints selanjutnya? Akankah ada korban lagi dari mereka? Silahkan temukan jawabannya di chapter ini! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**By Pitaloka**

"Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" teriak Eris. "Jika kalian bersikeras juga, rasakan ini!"

Eris mengarahkan tangannya ke arah _gold saints_ yang berada di hadapannya. Dari tangannya keluar aura hitam pekat yang menyebabkan para _gold saint_ tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuh mereka seperti terbelenggu oleh rantai yang tidak terlihat.

"Uh! Apa-apaan ini! Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada kami?" ujar Saga seraya berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Khu..khu..khu…Kalian tetaplah begitu selama setengah jam. Nikmatilah masa tenang kalian sebelum semua manusia termasuk kalian menjadi budakku. HA…HA…HA…HA…"

Eris menghilang dengan diiringi oleh tawa setannya yang khas.

"S…Sialan! Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!" ujar Aiolia kesal. Mata coklatnya memancarkan amarah dan sepertinya darah di dalam pembuluh darahnya benar-benar sudah mendidih.

"Tenanglah…Aiolia. Makian dan teriakan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kak Saga?" Kannon menengok ke arah Saga dan melihat warna mata kakaknya berubah merah.

_Kak Saga….Apa Ares berusaha mengendalikannya lagi ya? _batin Kannon.

Ada sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah sang Gemini muda. Ia khawatir kakaknya akan kembali menggila. Namun, kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti.

"Kalian dengarkan kata-kataku dan ikuti instruksiku! Kumpulkan dan pusatkan _cosmo _kalian di tangan dan lengan kalian dan bergeraklah seolah-olah kalian sedang melepaskan diri kalian dari belenggu!" ujar Saga tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Saga? Apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?"

"Sudahlah Aiolia…Ikuti saja kata-katanya…."

"Kakak?"

"Kakakmu benar Aiolia….Saga tahu apa yang saat ini sedang menimpa kita. Ingat…Didalam tubuh Saga masih bersemayam Ares-sang Dewa Perang-walaupun sekarang Ares sudah tidak bisa lagi menguasai Saga secara penuh lantaran Saga pernah menghujamkan ujung tongkat Athena ke arah perutnya dengan tujuan untuk mengurangi pengaruh Ares atas dirinya," ujar Shaka-sang Manusia yang Dekat dengan Dewa-sembari tersenyum.

Setelah diyakinkan oleh Shaka dan Aiolos, Aiolia akhirnya merasa tenang dan mengikuti instruksi Saga. Seluruh _gold saints_ memejamkan matanya dan pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan mereka berhasil membebaskan diri mereka dari perangkap tak terlihat yang dibuat oleh Eris.

"_Fiuh_! Lega aku! Ternyata aku masih bisa membebaskan diriku," kata Aiolia lega.

"Nah! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke istana Eris!"

"Ayo!"

"TUNGGU!"

"Eh?"

"Menolong Athena memang kewajiban kita sebagai seorang _saint_….Tapi….JANGAN LUPA TEMAN DONG! KALIAN INI KETERLALUAN! TEMAN SENDIRI DILUPAKAN!" teriak Milo sebal. Wajahnya yang tampan sedikit mengerut lantaran cemberut.

"Wah….Milo…Maaf _ya_…Kami lupa kalau Eris menjebakmu seperti ini," kata Aiolia sambil berjongkok.

"SUDAH! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" teriak Milo.

"Iya….Iya…Jangan teriak-teriak dong….Aldebaran, dapatkah kau membebaskan Milo?"  
"Tentu saja..." jawab Aldebaran sembari berjalan ke arah Milo. Setelah jaraknya dengan Milo tinggal lima dua meter, ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai supermarket hingga lantai itu retak dan terbelah dua.

"Terima kasih, Al," ujar Milo sambil berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tanah.

"Baiklah! Sekarang mari kita pergi ke istana Eris! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk _mengaum_!" ujar Aiolia.

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi Saga?"

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya membagi kekuatan. Sebagian ikutlah denganku untuk menyerang Eris dan menghancurkan batu permata delima di istananya dan sebagian lagi kembali ke Sanctuary untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada bala tentara Eris yang nekat menerobos. Ingat! Bagaimanapun juga, Sanctuary tidak boleh kosong!"

Semua _gold saints_ sempat tertegun setelah mendengar kata-katanya Saga dan dengan merasa berat jika harus kembali ke Sanctuary tanpa dewi tercinta tapi di sisi lain mereka juga merasa menjaga Sanctuary juga merupakan tugas yang dibebankan Athena kepada _gold saints_. Akhirnya, mereka pun membagi dua kelompok. Saga, Milo, Aiolia, Shura, dan Aphrodite pergi ke istana Eris sementara Kannon, Aiolos, Shaka, Camus dan Aldebaran kembali ke Sanctuary.

Saat mereka keluar dari supermarket, mereka sangat terkejut dengan keadaan lingkungan di sekitar mereka. Manusia terkapar dimana-mana dengan kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Banyak di antara mereka yang sudah menjadi mayat dan ada juga yang berperilaku seperti layaknya _zombie_. Hidup tidak mati _pun_ tidak! Hewan-hewan mati, dan pepohonan menjadi layu.

"I…Ini…."

"Eris…Dia pasti sudah mulai menyerap _cosmo_ makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini. Ayo teman-teman! Kita harus bergerak cepat! Aku rasa kita tidak punya waktu lebih dari dua belas jam!"

"Ya!"

Saga, Milo, Aiolia, Shura, dan Aphrodite segera berlari ke luar kota Athens dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam.

"Ayo teman-teman! Kita juga harus kembali ke Sanctuary!" ujar Kannon kepada keempat temannya.

"Ya!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kannon dan teman-temannya harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melukai manusia yang bersikap seperti _zombie_ karena pada dasarnya mereka masih hidup dan tengah menderita karena perbuatan Eris yang menyerap _cosmo_ manusia dengan menggunakan batu terkutuk itu!

Sesampainya di Sanctuary, mereka terkejut mendapati Aries Shion -gurunya Mu yang juga menjabat sebagai _Pope_ di Sanctuary- berdiri di depan kuil Aries. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"_P_…_Pope_ Shion…Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di istana Aries dan mengapa anda tadi tidak ada di _Papacy_?"

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya pada kalian…Mengapa kalian meninggalkan Sanctuary dan kemana perginya semua _gold saint_?"

"Ah…K…Kami…"

"Sudahlah! Kalian ikutlah denganku! Kita bicara di _Papacy_ saja! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian!" ujar Shion sambil membalikkan badannya.

Kannon dan keempat temannya mematuhi perintah Shion. Mereka mengikuti Shion dari belakang. Sepertinya, Shion memang sedang gelisah. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan ia pun melangkah dan orang yang paling sial adalah Deathmask. Ia kena damprat Shion saat Shion menemukan dirinya sedang bermalas-malasan di ruangannya dan meyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Shion dan keenam satria zodiak menyusuri kuil-kuil zodiac di Sanctuary. Shion melangkah sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya ia berjalan, sampai-sampai Kannon dan kelima orang temannya harus berlari-lari kecil mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di _Pope Hall_, Shion langsung mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya akan hawa jahat yang ada di sekitar Sanctuary dan ia semakin terkejut setelah ia mendengar cerita Kannon yang mengatakan bahwa Eris telah menawan dua orang penting bagi Shion yaitu Mu dan Athena.

"Betulkah itu Kannon?"

'Ya…Eris muncul dan menawan Mu berserta Athena dan sekarang ia mulai bergerak. Saga, Milo, Aiolia, Shura, dan Aphrodite saat ini sedang bergerak menuju istana Eris."

"Tidak adakah tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan muncul?"

"Sebenarnya pertanda itu ada _Pope_,"

"Oh ya? Apa itu, Aiolos?"

"Pertanda itu adalah ditemukannya surat yang mengandung aura kematian di depan pintu kamar Camus oleh Milo dan adikku. Adikku dan Milo sempat panik namun mereka akhirnya tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa Athena sedang belanja dan berada di bawah pengawasan kami. Selain itu, kami juga mendengarkan pengakuan Camus yang mengatakan bahwa ia yang membuang surat itu dan menganggapnya itu adalah ulah iseng Hyoga. Iya kan, Camus?"

"Ya…"

"Selain itu, Athena juga bilang jika keadaan sudah aman dan ia bahkan merasa sebal sewaktu kami ngotot mengawalnya jalan-jalan ke kota Athens malam-malam. Namun, segalanya berubah setelah Eris menipu kami dengan menyamar menjadi Athena dan menjebak Milo. Kami mulai memercayai isi surat itu dan Saga membagi kami menjadi dua kelompok."

"Begitu rupanya…Kalau begitu…"

_**BRUK!**_

Semua mata mengarah ke arah datangnya suara. Kannon, Aldebaran, Aiolos, Shaka, Deathmask dan Shion terperanjat karena _shock_. Bagaimana mereka tidak _shock_ melihat Camus yang semula baik-baik saja sekarang tiba-tiba roboh! Camus jatuh dengan posisi menelungkup dan mahkotanya (helm pelindung kepalanya) terlepas dari dahinya.

"C…Camus? HEY! CAMUS KAMU KENAPA?"

Aiolos berlari menghampiri Camus dan berusaha menelentangkan tubuhnya sementara empat orang satria zodiak yang lain langsung mengelilinginya. Saat ia melihat wajah Camus, bulu kuduk Aiolos agak sedikit bergidik. Wajah satria es yang tampan itu terlihat sangat pucat dan ia berkeringat dingin. Nafasnya juga agak sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

"Camus…Bertahanlah!"

"Kalian semua! Minggir! Biar aku lihat keadaan Camus."

Kelima orang satria zodiak mundur dan membiarkan Shion melihat keadaan Camus. Shion berjalan cepat ke arah Camus dan berlutut didekatnya. Ia lantas menyingkap rambut panjang Camus yang menutupi lehernya dan meraba lehernya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Nadinya berdetak lemah. Apa kalian tahu jika Camus sakit?"

"Aku…tidak…sakit…" ujar Camus sambil membuka mata birunya yang dingin.

"Camus?"

"_Pope_ Shion? Bagaimana jika aku panggil Hyoga?" tawar Kannon.

"Tidak! Jangan panggil Hyoga ke sini! _Uh…_."

"He…Hey! Camus! Aku panggil _Hyo-_"

Kannon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mundur satu langkah karena Camus memberinya tatapan mata yang sangat….sangat…dingin yang dinginnya bahkan melebihi bongkahan es.

"Oke… Kamu tidak ingin urusanmu dicampuri, _kan_?"

Camus tidak menjawab ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas perlahan. Wajahnya yang biasanya dingin dan datar sekarang agak sedikit berubah lantaran meringis menahan sakit.

"…Sudahlah Kannon…Dengarkan saja perkataan Camus…Lagipula, memanggil Hyoga ke sini bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat. Bukankah anak itu selalu emosional jika orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya ini berada dalam bahaya? Masalah ini, biar kita saja yang tahu.'

Mendengar perkataan Shion yang berwibawa, Kannon terdiam.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, _Pope _Shion?" tanya Aiolos.

"Aldebaran, Kannon, Deathmask, dan Aiolos…Kalian berempat tetaplah berjaga di kuil kalian masing-masing! Shaka! Aku ingin kau mendampingiku menjaga Camus. Camus tidak akan dirawat di kuilnya. Ia akan dirawat di sini!" ujar Shion sambil memegang kening Camus.

"BAIK!"

***

And the next author I tag is….**Seika Hoshino**. Good luck for you, Seika-san! ^.^

Remaining authors: Urja Shannan / ltifal / St-Chimaira Kuo/ pichi Dichi / Ovia


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Hai semuanya!!!seika is here! harap ceritanya nyambung dan doakan supaya gak ada kata-kata yang hilang,soalnya fanfiction suka error,I hope you enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Episode 7**

**The Horrible Past**

**By Seika Hoshino**

**Sanctuary… **

Shion dan Shaka sedang sibuk merawat Camus yang sedang sakit tanpa sebab yang jelas. Camus tanpa sangat pucat,keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahinya,badannya juga terus menggigil,padahal cuacanya tidak dingin.

Sementara itu,sambil merawat Camus,Shaka tampak sedang merenung,saking seriusnya,ia sampai tak sadar kalau air yang ia tuang ke baskom sudah terlalu Shion sadar dan berteriak,"Shaka!Jangan melamun dong!Airnya sudah kepenuhan tuh!"

Shaka tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera menutup keran air, lalu memberikan baskom yang penuh dengan air itu ke Shion. Kemudian Shion mencelupkan kain ke air tersebut , memerasnya dan meletakkannya di dahi Camus.

"Sebenarnya kamu sedang memikirkan apa?"tanya Shion pada Shaka.

Shaka menghela nafas,lalu menjawab"Saya cuma berpikir,apakah Mu dan Athena baik-baik saja?"Shaka tampak cemas,"Lalu Saga dan kawan-kawan,apakah mereka sanggup melawan Eris?"

"Entahlah,"tatapan Shion menerawang memandang bintang-bintang di langit."kita cuma bisa menunggu…"

**Sementara itu,di istana Eris…**

Istana Eris tampak suram dan menyeramkan,selain itu tampak aura kematian sekitar istana tersebut penuh dengan kabut hitam yang ada makhluk hidup yang bisa bertahan hidup itu dibuktikan dengan banyakya binatang dan tumbuhan yang mati.

Istana tersebut cukup dalamnya ada banyak sekali lorong,bahkan ada penjara bawah ini Mu berada di penjara bawah dirantai ,tubuhnya juga penuh hitam tersebut terbuat dari besi yang dicampur dengan kosmo Eris,sehingga sulit dipatahkan , bahkan oleh goldsaint sekalipun.

"Dimana ini…?"Mu tersadar,sepertinya ia pingsan cukup memandang sekeliling,di penjara bawah tanah tersebut penuh dengan tengkorak,lantainya juga basah dan penuh becek.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa mencoba untuk berdiri,tapi rantai tersebut membelenggu dan berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat lagi peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya…

_**Mu's flashback…**_

_Sore itu,Mu sedang pergi ke Jamir untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk reparasi sesampainya di Jamir,Mu merasakan ada yang tak beres di sana,seakan-akan tersebar aura kematian dimana-mana _

_Ternyata benar! Orang-orang disana berubah menjadai zombie!Mereka seperti kesakitan,tapi saat melihat Mu,mereka berusaha menyerang dengan mudah mengalahkan para zombie itu._

_Tiba-tiba Eris muncul dengan tombaknya,dan melawannya dan terjadi pertarungan sengit antara mereka_

"_STARDUST REVOLUTION!!!"Mu mengeluarkan jurusnya,tapi tiba-tiba ada cahaya merah dari leher Eris,ternyata itu kalung berbandul batu merah delima!Jurus yang dilaunch olehnya seakan dihisap oleh batu delima tertawa bagaikan iblis lalu menhisap kosmo Mu dengan kabut hitamnya._

_Mu tak bisa menggerakkan badannya,tubuhnya terasa begitu Mu tidak menyerah,ia berusaha menyerang balik meski gagal,sehingga tubuhnya penuh dengan tenaga terakhirnya,ia melakukan pukulan terakhir dan tepat mengenai batu delima Eris,itupun hanya tergores sedikit._

_Eris marah dan menghantam Mu dengan kosmonya sehingga membuat Mu pingsan…_

Mu sudah mengingat yang terpenting ,adalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari rantai ini sementara hampir seluruh kosmonya diserap bersyukur karena Kiki tidak ikut bersamanya,kalau Kiki ikut,tentu sekarang ia akan ditahan bersamanya,bahkan kemungkinan besar mati.

Mu memutuskan untuk mencari bantuan dengan menelepati Shaka dan Shion,karena hanya mereka berdua yang bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran.

Di sanctuary, Shaka dan Shion terkejut sekaligus senang karena Mu masih hidup.

Percakapan lewat pikiran:

"_Mu!Kau masih hidup!Syukurlah!"batin Shion_

"_Mu,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Shaka_

"_Aku baik-baik saja,hanya tubuhku terasa lemah seluruh kosmoku diserap oleh Eris ."jawab Mu._

"_Bagaimana dengan Athena?"tanya Shion._

"_Entahlah,saat ini aku sedang di penjara bawah tanah."_

"_Apa kau tak bisa kabur dari penjara itu?"tanya Shaka._

"_Tak bisa ,sepertinya ini bukan rantai ini terbuat dari campuran besi dan kosmo saat ini aku tak punya kosmo yang cukup untuk menghancurkannya."_

"_Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa melepaskan diri dari dari penjara itu kalau kosmomu tak cukup?"Shaka jadi tambah cemas._

Terjadi keheningan antara mereka sepertinya Shion mendapat akal.

"_Begini saja Mu, kita berdua akan mentrasfer sebagian kosmo kami pada tubuhmu lewat kontak batin."Shion membuat keputusan._

"_Tapi master,apa kau yakin?Kalau gagal hal itu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"sahut Mu_

" _Kita tak akan tahu sebelum Mu, saat ini kau pasti kosmo kau tak akan bisa melindungi Athena ,apalagi melawan Eris._

_Saat ini Athena dan bumi ini sedang dalam dan yang lain pasti belum sampai di istana Eris,dan mereka belum tentu bisa menang melawan goldsaint kita harus menyatukan kekuatan,kalau tidak,maka kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Eris."jelas Shion._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Mu, benar,tanpa kosmo kau tak akan bisa melawan Eris,kabur dari penjara saja tak akan bisa."ujar Shaka._

Akhirnya Mu dan Shion mentransfer sebagian kosmo mereka ke Mu melalui kontak Mu yang menerima kosmo pun segera segera memusatkan kosmonya ketangan dan seluruh tubuhnya yang beberapa lama akhirnya rantai yang membelenggu tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Terima kasih,Shaka dan master."batin Mu_

"_Sama-sama."balas Shaka._

"_Nah pergilah!Selamatkan Athena dan lindungilah dia!Saga dan lainnya juga akan datang membantu."ujar Shion._

"_Baik!"_

Mu segera membobol pintu penjara tersebut dan keluar dari prajurit rendahan Eris menghadangnya,tapi dapat dikalahkannya dengan segera pergi mencari Athena.

* * *

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi,istana Eris memiliki banyak lorong akan membawa kita ke tempat yang berbeda,selain itu jumlahnya juga banyak,sehingga istana tersebut lebih mirip seperti labirin daripada sebagai markas musuh. .Dan dapat dipastikan kau akan tersesat kalau kau bertindak gegabah dan salah memilih jalan tanpa memikirkannya dengan matang.

Nah,saat ini Athena sedang berada di bagian yang paling dalam dan paling sulit dicapai ,daerah tersebut berada tepat di bagian tengah istana tersebut dan dinamai sebagai **'court of death'**.

Athena disandera disana,di **'court of death'**.Tubuhnya diikat oleh rantai pada keramik berbentuk tampak lemas , bisa dibilang keadaannya sama parahnya dengan sudah lama tersadar dari -tiba Athena dikejutkan oleh suara tawa yang mengerikan.

Ya, muncul! Rambut birunya yang lebat tampak berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera,gaunnya merah bagaikan darah,tombaknya sangat tajam sehingga mirip dengan trisula yang biasa dipakai oleh lehernya tampak kalung delima yang bersinar kemerahan .

Dan tak lupa,tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan kebencian,dendam, matanya sangat dingin seakan bisa membuat beku setiap orang yang menatapnya.

"Lama tak jumpa,Athena."Eris menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya yang khas.

"Eris!!!Ternyata ini semua memang ulahmu!"

"Hahahaha!Benar!"

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?Kenapa kau terus menerus meneror manusia?Apa sebenarnya motifmu?!"

"Apapun motifku,tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Tentu saja ada!Karena aku ditugaskan oleh Olympians untuk menjaga umi dari kejahatan,tak terkecuali kau,Eris!"

Eris memandang Athena sejenak,lalu berkata,"Baiklah kalau kau memaksaku,"

Eris pun memulai ceritanya,"Kau tentu sudah tahu,kalau aku adalah salah satu dari anak Zeus dan adik dari Ares.'Eris menarik nafas,lalu melanjutkan,

"Ibuku Hera ,adalah,ratu surga yang disegani oleh para sangat sayang pada kakakku Ares,tapi mereka sangat benci tahu kenapa?Itu semua karena wajahku yang buruk!"Seketika aura jahat Eris berubah menjadi aura kesedihan.

"Aku masih bisa menerima kalau mereka lebih menyayangi Ares,tapi kenyataan kalau kau adalah putri kesayangan mereka,aku tak bisa menerimanya!Padahal kau hanya anak hasil selingkuhan ayahku,tapi kau disayang lebih daripadaku yang merupakan anak dari istri yang sah.

Dan,yang paling tak bisa kuterima adalah,hanya karena wajahku yang tak secantik mereka,mereka seenaknya mencapku sebagai dewi pembawa manusia juga sama jahatnya dengan ,dicaci,dikucilkan,mereka tak tahu bagaimana pedihnya…"

Athen terkejut mendengar penyataan tak menyangka kalau Eris dulu mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Makanya,"Aura Eris kembali jahat."Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi dewi yang jahat!Dan sekarang aku akan membalas dendam,dengan batu delima yang kudapatkan dari tartarus,akan kujadikan seluruh umat manusia menjadi budakku!HAHAHAHA!"

"Eris,aku paham dengan kesedihanmu,tapi kalau kau segitu dendamnya dengan Olympians,kenapa malah kau lampiaskan pada manusia?"Athena bertanya dengan simpati.

"Huh,kau baru saja menyebutkan hal yang akan kukatakan."

"APA?!"

"Ya,begitu aku berhasil menguasai dunia,aku akan menyerang Olympians dengan pasukanku."

"APA!Kau bermaksud menggulingkan kekuasaan ayahmu sendiri?!"

"Loh,memangnya kenapa?Toh ia juga tak menganggapku sebagai anak."jawab Eris dengan senyum licik.

"Nah,sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara denganmu tunggulah dengan tenang sampaiseluruh kosmomu habis dihisap oleh batu delima yang berada di atasmu."ujarEris sambil menunjuk bagian atas salib yang mengikat tubuh salib tersebut ada batu delima raksasa yang bersinar kemerahan.

"Aku memiliki 2 batu delima,yang yang kupakai in untuk menghisap seluruh kosmo makhluk hidup,dan khusus untukmu Athena,kosmomu akan dihisap oleh delima raksasa itu."

Tiba-tiba Athena merasakan tubuhnya luar biasa berteriak-teriak hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah,lalu pergi meninggalkan Athena.

Athena merasakan kosmonya dihisap oleh kekuatan batu delima -lahan tubuhnya semakin lemas,kesadarannya juga semakin kabur_."Mu,Saga,dan lainnya…Dunia tergantung pada kalian…"_batin Athena,lalu ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Mungkin kalian berpikir,kira-kira dimana istana Eris kalian berpikir istana tersebut terletak dekat sanctuary,atau mungkin terletak dekatdengan gunung olympus,maka kalian salah besar!

Istana Eris berada di Yunani,hanya letaknya jauuuuh sekali dari Eris jauhnya berkilo-kilometer dari sanctuary,tempatnya terpencil pula!Makanya gak kebayang tuh gimana capeknya Saga dkk dalam perjalanannya ke istana Eris.

Saat ini Saga,Milo,Aiolia,Shura,dan Aphrodite sudah sampai di istana terkejut dengan keadaan istana tersebut yang mereka lebih bingung lagi saat mereka memasuki istana tersebut,karena(seperti yang sudah kukatakan)banyak lorong sehingga membuat seluruh istana tersebut menjadi seperti labirin.

"Buseet,ini istana apa istana?"gumam Milo.

"Iya,banyak banget lorongnya."timpal Aiolia.

"Jadi kayak istana labirin di pulau kreta."komentar Shura.

"Sudah jangan banyak komentar,yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari Mu dan Athena."tegur Saga.

"HIIIIIIH!ADA SETAN!!!"tiba-tiba Aphrodite berteriak.

"HAH?MANA?!"Milo jadi ikutan heboh.

"Itu, disana."Jawab Aphrodite sambil menunjuk ke salah satu lorong.

"Jangan-jangan itu sadakko lagi…"timpal Shura.

"Aduuuh,jangan sampe paling anti sama hantu jepang."ujar Aiolia.

"Huuush,jangan ngomong sembarangan,itu bukan hantu,kalian salah buktinya dia ada mana ada bayangannya."jelas Saga sambil menunjuk bayangan 'hantu' tersebut.

"Oh iya,ya."ujar Ahrodite.

"Lagian kalo dipikir-pikir mana ada sadakko ya di Yunani?"Milo jadi bingung.

"Hah,dasar Shura tukang ngaco!"gerutu Aiolia.

Mereka dengan berdebar-debar menunggu'hantu' tersebut dah pasang kuda-kuda(posisi siap bertarung),siapa tahu ternyata itu musuh,atau Eris.

'Hantu' tersebut keluardari lorong tersebut dan ternyata…MU!!!

GUBBRRAKK!!! Saga dan lainnya pada jatuh ke ampun!Mereka dah mikir yang nggak-nggak, ternyata itu Mu toh!

"Ya ampun Mu!Lo bikin orang kaget aja!"seru Milo.

"Tahu!Gue kirain lo hantu!"timpal Aphrodite juga.

"HANTU?!MAKSUD LO APA??!!"Mu tampak tersinggung.

"Udah-udah jangan berantem!"lerai Shura.

Tapi meski begitu,Mereka semua senang Mu masih saling berpelukan dan saling maaf-maafan.

"Mu,bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"tanya Shura.

"Ceritanya panjang,nanti saja aku yang jelas tadi aku salah pilih jalan,makanyanyasar kesini."jawab Mu.

"Mu, ayo cepat pakai clothmu,dong"ujar Saga.

Mu segera memakai goldclothnya dan begitulah,mereka semua sudah siap menyatukan tangan mereka keatas,gaya mereka udah kayak power ranger lagi neriakkin setelah mereka selesai mengucapkan hal-hal seperti:'demi Athena','demi bumi',demi keadilan','demi melindungi orang-orang yang dicintai'dan segala tetek bengeknya,mereka segera cabut ke tempat Athena.

Tapi,lagi-lagi ada mereka ada 3 lorong utama dari sekian lorong-lorong lainnya.

"Waduh!Gimana nih?"Aiolia jadi bingung.

"Kalau salah pilih,seumur hidup bakal tersesat loh."ujar Shura.

"Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi,mungkin dunia sudah kiamat duluan."tambah Mu.

"Begini saja,kita bagi 3 kelompok."putus Saga.

Akhirnya mereka membagi 3 kelompok:Mu dengan Milo,Saga dengan Shura,Aphrodite dengan saling say 'good luck' mereka segera pergi ke lorong Mu pergi ke lorong tengah,kelompok Saga ke lorong kiri,dan kelompok Aiolia ke lorong kanan.

Siapakah yang akan sampai ke tempat Athena lebih dulu?Dan apakah Eris akan berhasil melaksanakan rencana jahatnya?Bagaimana keadaan Shion dkk di sanctuary?Simak di episode berikutnya…

* * *

A/N:Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri,mohon maaf lahir dan batin!^^

The next author I tag is…**Itifal**!Selamat berjuang ya,Itifal-san!^^

Remaining authors: urja kuo/pichi dichi


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Halo, halo ternyata aku ada waktu nganggur di kantor jadi yah inilah sambungannya! Met baca! Aku jadiin humor soalnya serius fic bukan styleku hehehe**

**Disclaimer: kalau ss punyaku, heronya udah tak ganti jadi gold saint bukannya Seiya **

_Chapter 8_

_By: ltifal_

**Santuary…**

Camus mulai batuk-batuk, meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil. Shion kembali memegang kening 'cucu'-nya yang terkenal dengan tubuh yang tahan dingin dan bisa hidup di Siberia tanpa jaket. "Hem… masih sedikit hangat tapi sepertinya sudah rada baikan sih…" Tangan kanan Athena berkata sambil menoleh ke arah teman baiknya itu. "Dohko, thank you yah, tapi koq kamu tahu kita sedang capek?"

"Haha, ada-ada saja kamu, Shion, sudah berapa lama aku jadi sobatmu?" Kata si rambut coklat memukul pundak ex-Aries sambil nyengir lebar. Tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk tas obat yang memang selalu dia bawa bila mengunjungi Santuary. Untung saja dia selalu punya persediaan obat di rumah, dari obat batuk, obat panas, sampai obat murus dan obat diet (Lho?).

"Shaka, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Shion melihat ke arah 'cucunya' yang lain. Si rambut emas yang terduduk gontai di lantai hanya bisa menggeleng- gelengkan kepala dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Mengirim cosmos ke Mu melalui telepati dan dalam jarak jauh cukup melelahkan, hampir seluruh cosmosnya terserap habis. Rasanya dia ingin menendang diri sendiri karena terlihat demikian lemah. Bahkan Shion bisa langsung berdiri setelah istirahat sebentar. Perbedaan pengalaman memang cukup terlihat jelas apalagi bila berhadapan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas lebih tua 2 abad. Dia menghela nafas…

"Camus, nih buat batukmu, tapi aku penasaran koq kamu bisa tiba-tiba flu berat begini?"

"Sebenarnya sudah pusing-pusing sejak tadi pagi… tapi…"

"Ditahan karena loe mau bli es krim." timpal Shaka seenaknya yang tentunya bikin Camus melotot sangar.

"Heh! Aku khawatir sama nona Saori!! Uhuk!" sahut Camus cukup nyaring dengan cepat bangun ke posisi duduk dan tidak mengidahkan sakit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba lebih pening, sepertinya komentar Shaka setengahnya tepat sasaran.

"Tuh batuknya mulai lagi, sana balik tidur!" sahut Shion yang menahan tubuh Camus dan mulai merebahkannya.

"Tapi, Shion-sensei, Athena dalam bahaya!" suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memelas, dalam batinnya ingin rasanya dia mencekik seorang korban!

"Lebih bahaya lagi kalau kamu pergi ke sana dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu!" kata Shion dengan suara sedikit meninggi, dasar anak muda!

"Lebih baik kamu dengar kata-kata sensei." Camus melihat ke arah Shaka dan memberikan tatapan tajam, kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh…

"Dan! Apa maksudmu dengan berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan ke pintu seperti itu, Shaka?" Sahut Dohko sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan melirik tajam ke arah Virgo.

"Aku harus ikut bantu yang la-"

"Oh, No! Kamu juga di sini! Apa gunanya bertarung dengan 10% cosmos kamu?!" Sahut Dohko dengan cepat memblokir pintu dan tanpa ba-bi-bu mengangkat Shaka ke pundaknya. Si rambut emas hanya bisa mendumel ketika dia mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Camus.

"Tuh dengerin!" senyum kemenangan yang jarang muncul tersungging di bibir Camus.

"Sialan…"

**

* * *

**

Aphrodite dan Aiolia…

"Gelap banget sih! Ini Eris kekurangan dana buat masang lampu yah!" Sahut Aphrodite seenaknya, sudah hampir 10 menit mereka berjalan di lorong menurun nomor satu sambil meraba-raba tembok. Penyandang nama dewi kecantikan ini sudah sebal karena meraba-raba tembok yang ngak jelas. Entah apa yang menempel di situ, tadi dia bisa merasakan ada lumut. Ugh… lalu ketemu sama sesuatu yang berbulu, entah tarantula atau tikus; yang pasti ketika dia pegang, Aphrodite langsung menjerit nyaring dan menembakkan mawarnya yang beracun itu.

"Kayanya sih memang iya, tapi kamu bisa berhenti ngomel ngak?" Sahut Aiolia, seniornya yang satu ini memang bawel banget, apa salah dia sehingga Saga menyuruh dia nemenin Aphro… mustinya suruh Milo! Sapa tahu mereka bisa chatting tentang kutek! Huh! Atau sama Mu supaya mereka berdua bisa ngomong soal lipstik!

"Apa maksunya, Oli!"

"Maksudnya yah diem, gitu lho!" Pengen rasanya dia menarik rambutnya karena frustasi tapi takut rambut ikal nan indahnya ini rontok…

"Eh! Kurang ajar sama senior yah?" Balas Aphrodite sambil balik ke belakang, meski ngak bisa lihat di mana posisi Aiolia, dia bisa merasakan cosmosnya. Pemakai baju Leo itu juga berhenti dan menyahut lantang.

"Ngak kurang ajar koq! Itu cuma fakta aja."

"Apa!" Jarang sekali Aphrodite naik darah sedemikian cepat, tetapi karena kondisi yang gelap gulita dan mencemaskan jemari halusnya yang dari tadi memegang tembok ikutan kasar, dia akhirnya berteriak. "Dasar junior ngak tahu terima kasih, dulu siapa coba yang gantiin popok you!"

"Apaan! Itu kan abang gue!" balasnya meski mukanya merah padam, untung gelap gulita…

"Gua juga, dodol"

"Dodol di Garut!"

"Kita di Yunani! Tunggu… Garut itu apaan?" Kata Aphrodite bingung.

"Lah! Dodol apaan coba?" Sebenarnya kata-kata yang mereka katakan itu keluar dengan tiba-tiba… mungkin dulu mereka pernah reinkarnasi di Indonesia. "Huh?" Aiolia tiba-tiba menengok ke atas sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apaan!"

"Diem, ada suara apa itu?"

"Suara mana?" Si rambut biru langit itu melihat kanan kiri meski tidak tahu harus melihat apa.

"Loenya diem!" Sahut Leo dengan kesal.

"Eh! Anak kurang aj-" Belom selesai Aphrodite ngomel, kakinya merasakan air mengalir. "Argh! Basah!

"Ah pantes tadi gua denger suara air." Dia bilang sambil melihat ke bawah yang masih tetap gelap gulita, dia merasakan air mulai naik ke mata kakinya.

"Sialan udah gelap-gelapan, bocor lagi, ini dewi ngak ada duit." Timpal Aphro sambil merasakan air mulai naik lagi ke arah lutut.

"ARGH!!!!"

"Apaan teriak-teriak!"

"Airnya naik terlalu cepat, tau!" belom sempat dia ngomong terdengar keciplak-kecipluk suara orang lari menjauh.

"Makanya cepetan lari, Oli!" Sahut Aphrodite, suaranya makin menjauh.

"Eh!!!! Ditinggal lagi! Senior apaan loe!" Teriak Aiolia dengan kesal sambil berlari, sayangnya kepalanya sempat terjeduk tembok. Lorong no satu ternyata jebakan…

**

* * *

**

Saga dan Shura

"Ini sialan, koq aneh banget! Bikin lorong istana nanjak terus?" Shura berkata sambil melihat kanan dan kiri. Bentuk lorongnya aneh sekali.

"Sudah untung kita ngak gelap-gelapan, coba masuk lorong satu di kiri itu. Sepertinya tangan sendiri aja tidak bisa lihat deh." Saga berkata dari belakang, tangannya sesekali memegang tembok karena memang sedikit terjal.

"Tapi ini udah berapa lama?"

"Baru saja lari 10 menit, Shu. Moga-moga Athena tidak kenapa-kenapa." Si rambut biru berkata dengan cemasnya.

"Bener-bener deh jalanan ini kaya tangga di kuil kita aja, bikin capek." Gerutu Shura dengan pelan, sama sekali lupa dengan misi penyelamatan. Dia paling sebal disuruh naik turun, untung kuilnya dekat-dekat Kuil Athena dan tidak perlu jalan lama kalau harus kasih laporan…

"Sepertinya memang tiap dewa-dewi seneng sama jalanan naik dan turun yah." Saga juga mulai sedikit kesal, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi Eep! dan Plos!

"Wah! Apaan tuh?" Shura bertanya sambil menoleh ke belakang namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. "Lho! Saga?! Mana loe?! Kalau kabur jangan cuma sendiri donk!"

"Siapa yang kabur! Di bawah sini, baka (bego)!" Teriak Saga makin kesal, satu karena dianggap kabur, dua karena kejeblos dengan mudahnya di perangkap model kuno yakni perangkap lubang…

"Oh… ngak papa nih, Ga." Katanya sambil melogok ke bawah.

"Palelu (kepala loe) ngak papa, sakit nih. Argh!!!!"

"Oi Saga! Kenapa?!" Shura sekarang benar-benar cemas, masa gara-gara lubang seorang saint emas bisa luka parah sih? Apalagi jubahnya juga udah dipake? "Saga! Oi jawab!"

"Monyong… roti sandwich yang baru gua beli tadi hancur…" Gubrak… terdengar suara jatuh, tentu saja sosok yang jatuh di depannya itu bikin Saga tambah kesal. "Koq loe ikutan turun sih! Bego banget!"

"Gua bukannya ikutan turun! Jatuh gara-gara denger loe punya omongan!" Kata si rambut hitam dengan datar.

"Bikin lobang koq di tengah…" Gerutu Saga lagi, lupa akan misi nyelamatin Athena untuk sesaat.

"Kalo di pinggir jadi got dan bukan perangkap lagi namanya!" Shura langsung teriak, pengen rasanya dia potong seniornya itu jadi dua. Hari ini Saga bener-bener out of character!

"Iya, iya tapi koq bukan kamu yang jatuh duluan? Kamu kan jalan di depanku?"

"Karena loe berat!" Kata Shura lagi, warna mukanya menjadi sedikit gelap saking frustasinya dan karena memang faktanya dia lebih ringan 4 kg!

"Apa! Maksudmu aku gendut!" Belum sempat dia ngomong Shura sudah melompat ke atas. "Hei!"

"Cepetan lompat sini, kita lanjutin!" Sahutnya tidak sabar.

"Grrr… dasar junior…" Saga kembali menggerutu sambil melompat ke atas, sayangnya salah sasaran dan mendarat tepat di kepala Shura.

"Wadaw!"

"Oh, sorry ngak lihat!" Jawab si rambut biru seenaknya.

"Grrr! Kamu dendam apa?!" Dia berkata sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada si rambut panjang, kakinya menghentak sekali, belum sempat dia mengeluarkan kata lain, bunyi click terdengar… "Apa itu?"

"Err…" Saga melihat sekeliling dan lubang-lubang kecil berwarna hitam mulai bermunculan di dinding, firasatnya sangat buruk. "Awas!" Saga langsung menarik turun tubuh Shura, 1 milidetik lagi, kepalanya pasti tertembus anak panah.

"Um… thank, Ga."

"Ngak ada waktu, ayo lari, panahnya mulai banyak nih!" Sahut Saga sambil mendorong Shura ke depan. Keduanya lari sambil menghindari atau menangkap anak panah yang berhamburan menyerang mereka… Belum 10 meter mereka berlari, terdengar suara keras tak jauh di depan. Sebuah bola besar menggelinding cepat menuju ke arah mereka. "Argh!! Mundur! Ini kastil atau hutan perangkap sih!"

"Perangkapnya kekanak-kanakan." Gerutu Shura sambil memasang ancang - ancang Excaliber sedangkan Saga terpaksa menempatkan posisi di belakang Shura sambil terus menangkap anak-anak panah. "Excaliber!" Cahaya tipis keluar dari tangan kanan Shura laksana sabetan pedang dan menghantam bola besi itu tepat di tengah.

"… Gimana?" Tanya Saga sambil terus menangkap anak panah yang sepertinya tidak kunjung habis…

"Bolanya brenti."

"Baguslah." Akhirnya mereka bisa menarik nafas lega begitu pikir Saga tetapi salah besar!

"Bolanya brenti tapi ngak belah." Ada tetesan besar keringat mengalir turun dari kepala Shura.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kita ini di jalan menurun!" Hari ini Saga kenapa?! Sedang telmi?

"Oh… Apa! Lari!" Akhirnya mereka berdua tetap harus lari ke posisi awal… Lorong ke 2 juga jebakan…

**

* * *

**

Milo dan Mu

"Kita seperti melewati perkebunan yah…" Sahut Milo, sudah kesekian kalinya mereka melihat pohon buah…

"Eris senang berkebun?" Mu sama-sama bingung karena dia melihat pohon pisang. Apakah mereka ada di pulau tropik? "Itu kayanya arbei deh."

"Bukannya murbei?"

"Blueberry…" Kata Mu pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala, sebenarnya misi buat menyelamatkan Athena ini seperti misi mengenal tanaman buat pelajaran biologi… Eris juga kurang kerjaan, bikin kebun buah di lorong istana…

"Itu apa lagi tuh?"

"Milo… kita ke sini buat nyelamatin Athena bukan buat mengidentifikasikan tanaman…"

"Tahu aku juga, kan cuma penasaran…" Kata Milo lagi sambil memutarkan bola matanya. Apa salahnya kalau bertanya atau… "Jangan-jangan kamu juga tidak tahu." Tebak Milo sambil nyegir lebar, yang sepertinya cukup jitu bila melihat warna merah mewarnai wajah Mu.

"…" Mu tak bisa berkata-kata dan terus berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Milo secepatnya. Si rambut biru hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum menyusul temannya itu.

10 menit berlalu…

"Lho sekarang malah jadi hutan begini?" Sahut Milo makin bingung, dari perkebunan ke hutan? Memangnya mau nyari harta karun suku Maya nih?

"Milo… harimau tuh…"

"Oh iya." Sahut Milo sambil melirik ke arah kiri, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat bahwa binatang besar itu akan menerkamnya. Mu langsung menaikkan cosmosnya sesaat sebagai peringatan sebelum harimau itu pergi tanpa mengusik mereka.

"Menurutmu apa lagi coba?" Belum sempat Milo menjawab, sebuah jambu batu melintas di atas kepala mereka. Suara berisik monyet ikut berbunyi dengan keras dibarengi dengan lemparan selanjutnya.

"Waduh, beneran deh." Milo hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menangkap buah atau menghindarinya. Mu cukup menangkis dengan cristal wallnya… "Scarlet needle!" tembaknya ke arah pohon yang dihinggapi monyet paling besar. Pohon itu roboh seketika yang tentunya menakuti binatang-binatang tersebut…

"Semoga kamu tidak melukai mereka, Milo."

"Tenang, Mu. Targetku pohon koq."

"Aku… sayang binatang…" Pemakai cloth Aries itu berkata, matanya melihat ke arah lain. Milo lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, Mu memang terlalu baik… Tiba-tiba temannya berdiri diam.

"Lho kenapa?"

"Milo, aku tahu dari yang lain… apa kamu tidak khawatir soal Camus?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, senyuman yang dari tadi menghias wajah penyandang gelar assassin ini meredup. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan sebelum dia kembali tersenyum, matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan saat ia kembali menatap mata 'adiknya'.

"Mu, Camus akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya, meskipun dia jauh dariku, aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Seperti kau dan Shaka, kami juga sama, bukankah begitu?" Matanya kembali bersinar, cengiran khasnya juga kembali terpangpang di wajahnya. "Sekarang tugas kita sebagai saint Athena adalah menyelamatkan dia." Mu memandang kagum pada orang yang ada di depannya itu, tidak disangka Milo juga mempunyai sisi bijak di balik sisi kekanak-kanakan dan sisi jahilnya itu, tapi perkataan berikutnya sempat membuat kekaguman Mu menurun…

"Tapi Athena juga nyebelin, tiap kali koq kena culik terus? Bikin susah saja, kadang pengen rasanya dia kukunci di kamar biar tidak keculik" Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Milo!" Sahut Mu terkejut sedangkan Milo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kena kau!" Sahutnya dengan ceria sambil kembali berjalan ke depan dan bersiul-siul. Mu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil berbisik dalam hati. "Isenk banget…"

Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa masalah, selain beberapa binatang buas yang kadang menyerang dan ditangkis dengan mudahnya… Sampailah mereka ke sebuah gua.

"Ini Eris bener-bener kurang kerjaan, setelah kebun, hutan sekarang gua, abis ini apa? Gunung berapi?" Milo mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung sedangkan Mu menghela nafas.

"Idenya kurang kreatif… mustinya sekalian bikin suasana angkasa luar gitu."

"Maksudnya kaya bulan yah?" Tumben banget Mu bicara ngasal.

"Tauk, masuk saja…" Mu sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Melihat dari pertahanan pertama di hutan tadi, sepertinya gua ini juga dijaga binatang. Kemungkinan besar: kelelawar… Begitu mereka masuk, seperti dugaan Mu, ribuan kelelawar keluar karena terusik namun tidak ada satupun yang menyerang. Tetapi sesaat kemudian terdengar jeritan Mu dan suara panik Milo.

"Oi! You ngak papa, Mu?" Tanya si rambut biru namun yang terdengar berikutnya adalah suara kutukan yang bahkan bisa membuat kutukan dari mulut bajak lautpun kalah. "Mu!" Jarang banget Mu mengutuk!

"Mati kau! Mati!" Begitu seruan berikutnya yang terdengar dari depan, sesaat setelah Milo berhasil mengapai Aries, dia mengerti…

"Astaga, jangan dibunuhin kaya gitu! Katanya sayang binatang!" Milo meringis saat binatang kecil tidak berbahaya itu gepeng oleh injakan salah satu sobat dekatnya.

"Sayang sih sayang tapi yang ini bahaya!"

"Ngak bahaya sekarang loe jangan injek kek gitu atau aku ambil tindakan ekstrim nih!" Dia mengancam meskipun tak ada gunanya ketika Mu terus membunuh binatang tersebut. "Mu! Aku hitung sampe 3 nih, kalo ngak brenti…" 3 injakan dan 3 binatang mati. "Satu!" 3 injakan lagi "Tiga!" Teriak Milo sambil langsung membopong Mu ke bahunya.

"Eh! Turunin! Lagian duanya mana!"

"Ngak, kasihan, kan? Mereka ngak salah." Komentarnya tegas.

"Milo! Itu kalajengking!" Teriak Mu sambil berontak

"Lalu? You lupa aku juga scorpio?!" Timpal Milo, sedikit kesal melihat binatang kesayangannya diinjak-injak…

"Oh iya..." Wajah saint emas termuda itu memerah malu… "Maaf…"

"Yah, tapi koq kamu senang liat mereka di aquarium kacaku?"

"Um… karena kamu cuma punya beberapa ekor, ini kan ratusan jadi…" Mu terdiam.

"Ada-ada saja, eh! Sepertinya aku liat jalan keluar di situ deh." Sahut Milo sambil menunjuk ke depan, anthropoda yang jumlahnya ratusan di bawah kaki Milo sama sekali tidak menyerang meski ia berjalan ke depan, yang mereka lakukan adalah menyingkir tiap kali kaki Milo berpijak.

"Milo, kekuatanmu atas kalajengking keren juga…"

"Kamu juga punya kan?"

"Iya?" Tanya Mu dengan bingung.

"Iya, kekuatan atas domba." Kata Milo datar dan diam sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. Mu cuma bisa cemberut… Kena lagi dia…

_Bersambung…_

**And the next author I tag is St-Chimaira Kuo. Dijadiin humor yah, serem terlalu serius hehehe. Met nulis!**

**Remaining authors: Urja Shannan / pichi Dichi / Ovia (entah kenapa rasanya sih di chapter 6 masih ada 5 orang tiba2 di chapter 7 tinggal 3? Bener ngak nih?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hiyaaaa~~~~ kena tag *guling-guling* Buset deh, ceritanya jadi berat-rat-rat...  
Tapi bener kata Itifal, aku agak susah bikin cerita serius hehehehehe.  
Dicoba ya! Mohon doa restunya…? XD

**Kuo,** Stand by!!!

**Disc:** Nggak ada satupun Goldies yang bisa diculik buat dibawa pulang. Mereka semua milik Kurumada-sensei. Tapi khusus cerita chapter 9 ini murni punya aku, wahahaha…

**---**

Dan akhirnya...

"Lihat, Mu! Kita berhasil keluar!!!"

"Iyeee...sukur deh, tapi turunin aku donk! Malu nih!" Karena di ujung gua itu cahaya sudah mulai masuk, muka mu yang merah padam karena malu pun mulai bisa terlihat. Milo hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah mulus Mu yang sekarang seperti telur rebus (Kalau Mu dibopong tapi wajahnya bisa diliat Milo, tau donk cara bopongnya gimana? hehehe...)

"Ngapain Malu? kan nggak ada siapa-siapa?" Milo kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Milo?" Ujar seseorang berambut emas yang sekarang berada di sebelah kiri mulut gua tempat Saint Scorpio berdiri.

"loh? Lia? Dite? kok...?"

"Heh? Milo? Kamu udah nyampe?" Kali ini Saga menimpali. Dia dan Shura keluar dari lubang gua disamping kanan Milo.

"Wah? Kok kita jadi bareng lagi? Ah! Sialan! Ternyata ujung Gua monyong ini emang jalan keluar. Ngapain pintu masuknya ada tiga? Eris kurang kerjaaaaaaan!!" Jerit Milo yang tanpa sadar membuat Mu lepas dari pundaknya.

"ADUH!!" Mu terbanting keras ke tanah. Pemuda manis itu mengusap pantatnya yang jatuh lebih dulu sambil meringis.

"Waduh, Sorry Mu!" Milo yang merasa bersalah langsung membantu Mu berdiri.

"Jadi semua lorong yang akhirnya menjadi gua ini adalah jebakan dan semuanya pintu keluar? Pinter bangettt si Eris!!" Geram Shura kesal.

"Dan semuanya nggak pake lampu!???? Keliatan dari ujung jari kita yang kotor. Eris sinting! Sialan, Kuku palsu gua patah tiga biji nih. mana kalo beli satuan mahal lagi. Babi!" Maki Aphrodite tidak kalah kesal. Apalagi ngeliat kuku Mu yang masih putih bersih. Soalnya kan dia dibopong Milo, jadi ngga ikut ngeraba-raba gua yang kotor dan licin.

"Udah…di saat kayak gini kita harus tenang. Coba tarik nafas dulu." Ajak Saga sok bijaksana.

"Daripada stress mending kita coba nyanyi lagu favorite Shura. Yaaang hujaaaan turun lagiii…………" Milo mencoba memprovokasi.

"Di bawah payung hitam ku berdiriiii…………" Timpal Gold Saint lain yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawa semua pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi ada berita buruk nih." Kata Shura agak serius.

"Apaan Ra? Cosmo Athena masih ada kan?" Tanya Milo takut.

"Masih-lah! Kemaren aku coba ketik Reg spasi lawas dari Hape-ku. Ternyata liriknya bukan 'ku berdiri', tapi 'ku berlindung'. Sorry ya…"

"Anjiis…kirain apaan" semprot Aphrodite.

"Gapapa kok, yuk kita nyanyi lagi…Yaaaaang Hu…"

"Sssshh!! Diem! Kalian denger nggak apa tadi?" Aiolia memotong nyanyian Milo sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Denger...lirik lagu terakhir diganti kan?" Ujar Saga santai.

"Bukan! Coba lebih konsen lagi donk!!!" Kali ini Aiolia tampak mulai serius. Mereka ber-enam berjajar dan melihat arah yang bertolak belakang dari pintu keluar gua. Dihadapan mereka terbentang lorong yang panjang dan bersinar redup.

"Jeritan Athena..." Ujar Mu pelan. "Jeritannya mulai terdengar jelas..."

"Pintar! Ayo kita bergegas! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Athena kita bisa rugi" Aiolia kini berlari disusul Saga dan yang lain.

"Rugi kenapa? Kemaren Belum dapet THR ya?" Tanya Milo polos sambil tetap berlari.

"Ah iya THR!!!! Ekeu belum dapet!!! Fiuuh...sukurlah, berarti aku ga usah nyicil beli kuku portable yang satuan" Karena girang, Aphrodite mulai berlari lebih semangat.

"Sinting kalian semua, bukannya kita emang ngga dapet THR taun ini gara-gara mau pindahan ya? Sama karena Mu mau beli helikopter?" Ujar Aiolia tetap berlari dengan tampang super serius.

"Heh, kok ceritanya agak De Ja Vu gimana…gitu. Lagian siapa yang mau pindahan?" Tanya Saga bingung.

"Siapa yang mau Helikopter?" Tanya Mu ikutan bingung.

"Ha? Salah ya? Tadi sih selingan doank, udah ah ngobrolnya!!! Larinya jangan sambil ngerumpi donk, ga nyampe-nyampe nih!"

"Yeee...Situ yang ngajak kita ngobrol duluan!" Keluh Milo sewot.

"Udah, oooy!! Lihat………..itu Athena!!!" Ketika Shura menyebut nama Athena, enam Gold Saints tersebut langsung berhenti berlari dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menakutkan. Dewi mereka dibelenggu di sebongkah salib besar dan sebuah delima raksasa bersinar berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Telihat jelas sekali kalau cosmo Athena sedang diserap oleh benda raksasa tersebut. Sementara Eris hanya tersenyum culas ala sinetron, menunggu kematian saudara tirinya tersebut.

"Athenaaaaa!!!" Saga terlihat marah melihat sosok dewi kebanggaannya menjadi tidak berdaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gold Saint Senior itu langsung berlari ke arah Athena dan Eris berada.

"Saga, jangan gegabah!!!" Teriak Milo spontan. Saat itulah sebuah sinar menghantam Saga dan membuatnya jatuh tepat dibawah kaki Athena.

"Si..sial…" Umpat Saga yang sekarang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Eris!!! Brengseeek!!!" Shura mengepalkan tangannya lalu memusatkan kosmo di tangan kanannya untuk memperkuat Excalibur.

"Kalian ini bodoh ya? Berani sekali kemari dan menantangku. Tidak lihat delima raksasa ini? Benda ini akan melumatkan tubuh kalian dan dewi kalian tercinta HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Eris menggema hingga penjuru ruangan. Membuat semua Gold Saint tidak terkecuali Saga harus mati-matian menutup kuping mereka.

"Pitch kontrol donk mba!!! Cewe tapi suaranya gahar!" Ujar Milo dengan tampang ilfil.

"Lagian itu ternyata Delima? Ekeu pikir Manggis. Habis bentuknya nggak meyakinkan." Kata Aphrodite sambil cekikikan.

"Hah? Aku kira malah labu, soalnya sekarang kan deket-deket Halloween." Kata Aiolia tidak mau kalah.

"Woiiii!! Liat suasana donk! Athena sama Saga lagi dalam bahaya tauuu!" Shura yang kesal mendengar bercandaan teman-temannya kini maju duluan dan mengerahkan Excalibur yang penuh cosmo pada Eris. Dewi jahat itu hanya tersenyum sambil terus mementahkan cosmo Shura. Hal itu membuat Shura semakin berang.

"Shura, potong Labu...eh delimanya!!!" Teriak Aiolia dengan suara toa-nya.

"Kenapaaaa?" Tanya Milo sambil berteriak tidak kalah keras.

"Karena Sebelumnya juga gitu! Dulu kalau apelnya kita ancurin dia pasti kalah. Sekarang giliran delimanya yang harus kita ancurin!!!" Aiolia kembali berteriak.

"Oh! Nggak kreatif yaaa??? Dulu apel sekarang delima. Beda ukuran doaaaank!!" Milo masih tetap berteriak.

"Iyaaaaaa!!" Timpal Aphrodite berteriak tidak mau kalah. Sementara Shura hanya bisa sweat drop ngedenger mereka teriak-teriak nggak jelas sambil tetap mengayunkan Excalibur pada Eris.

"Shuraaaa lu denger nggak siiiih???" Teriak Milo lagi.

"Dengeeeer! Tapi lagi tanggung nih, lagian ngapain kalian jadi teriak-teriak????" Shura yang naik darah akhirnya ikut-ikutan berteriak. Begitu dia berhasil menyudutkan Eris dan membuat celah kosong, dia langsung berlari ke arah delima raksasa yang dimaksud dan bersiap memotongnya. Eris yang merasa dalam bahaya langsung berusaha menghentikan Shura dengan trisulanya.

"Jangaaaaan!!!"

Sayang sekali Excalibur Shura lebih tangguh daripada yang terlihat. Dalam sekejab buah raksasa itu terbelah dua. Sekelebat cahaya memancar deras dari dalam delima itu dan memuntahkan semua aura jahat. Kalung batu delima di leher Eris pun hancur. Setelahnya, semua aura negatif itu lenyap. Eris yang kehilangan kekuatannya terbaring tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempat Athena ditawan.

"Kita...menang?" Ujar Milo tidak percaya.

"Tuh, kan!? Apa kataku. Pengalaman emang ga pernah bo'ong." Aiolia berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

"Ayo kita bebaskan Athena dan lihat keadaan Saga" Ajak Aphrodite gembira.

Milo hendak mengikuti teman-temannya. Namun ketika sosok disampingnya tidak bereaksi, senyum Milo memudar. Dia memperhatikan kalau Mu dalam keadaan tidak biasa. Dari tadi Mu sama sekali tidak melakukan atau berkata apa-apa. Hanya terlihat keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Mu, kamu sakit ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Milo khawatir.

"Nggak. Cuma badanku rasanya aneh. Seperti mati rasa." Jawab Mu lirih.

"Mau dibopong lagi?" Tanya Milo sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Nggak ah! Cukup! Aku udah baikan kok." Wajah Mu kembali memerah. Perlahan mereka berdua menyusul teman-temannya untuk membebaskan Athena dan membantu mengembalikan cosmo Saga. Setelah itu mereka bersama-sama berkumpul di hadapan Eris yang tergeletak tanpa daya. Aiolia meraih tangan Eris dan memaksanya untuk berada di posisi terduduk.

"Heh...sayang sekali! Bahkan sekarang labu anehmu di dunia manusia sana pasti bernasib sama denganmu. Gold Saint lain pasti sudah berjuang juga seperti kami. Semua cosmo manusia telah kembali. Kamu kalah, Eris!"

"Cukup Aiolia, jangan kasar." Athena berjalan tertatih-tatih lalu belutut di hadapan Eris.

"Maaf, Eris. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Athena-sama! Untuk apa minta maaf? Dia ini biang kerok semua kerusuhan hari ini!" Ujar Saga menahan marah.

"Gara-gara dia aku gagal beli shampo!" Tambah Aphrodite BT.

"Sial Athena...lain kali...aku tidak akan...kalah..." Eris menepis tangan Athena yang hendak memberikan pertolongan. Manahan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau masih tetap bersikap seperti ini, lebih baik kau kita bunuh sekarang juga." Shura mengayunkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Eris sekali lagi tapi Athena menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah Shura. Semua sudah selesai. Manusia sudah selamat dan kutukan itu tidak terjadi."

"Tapi dia dan surat kutukan brengseknya udah bikin aku jantungan! Untung Camus nggak kenapa-kenapa. Kalo nggak gue kutuk lu jadi dodol Garut!!" Saking kesalnya, Milo sampai lupa mengontrol tata bahasanya di hadapan Athena.

"Surat? Surat apa?" Tanya Eris bingung. Mendengar jawaban Eris, semua Gold Saints dan Athena hanya saling berpandangan.

"Jangan pura-pura deh! Kamu kan yang nulis surat ini!??? Lain kali hadapin Dewi Athena dengan jantan. Jangan kaya anak kecil!" Milo melempar surat titipan Camus dan melemparnya ke pangkuan Eris. Wanita berambut biru indah itu hanya mengerutkan alis dan membaca isi suratnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini bukan perbuatanku. Lagipula ini bukan tulisanku" Ujar Eris lemah.

"BOHOOONG!" Kali ini Milo mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dan menjulurkan kuda-kuda Scarlet Needle di depan salah satu bola mata Eris.

"Milo, tolong tenang!" Athena meninggikan suaranya.

BRUUUUUG

Tiba-tiba tubuh Saint Aries yang berdiri di belakang mereka terjatuh. Semua menjadi panik dan meraih tubuh Mu yang memucat. Badannya dingin. Yang terlihat hidup hanyalah keringat yang membasahi kulitnya.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

**---**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Camus yang tadinya hanya pusing mulai merasa kalau pandangannya tidak fokus lagi. Dia pun mencoba duduk di sofa tempat dia beristirahat dan menekan kepalanya.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Shaka "Tampangmu mulai kacau..."

"Tidak kok. Tadi cuma keselek dikit. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kata Camus berbohong.

"Baiklah…" Kata Shaka tidak memaksa.

"Dohko dan Shion-sensei mana?" Tanya Camus terengah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dari kemarin memang dia merasa tidak enak badan karena flu, tapi gejala ini terasa aneh untuk sebuah 'penyakit'.

"Lagi di luar mengobrol. Kalau sudah bertemu, mereka seperti anak kecil ya?" Jawab Shaka sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Kamu juga kelelahan kan? kenapa tidak istirahat?" Camus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kini matanya menatap Saint Virgo yang dari tadi dalam posisi bersemedi itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah, tapi...badanku rasanya aneh sekali. Pandanganku juga sedikit kabur." Ujar Shaka. Camus melihat butiran keringat yang tidak biasa jatuh membasahi tengkuk dan leher pemuda berambut panjang itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, keadaan mereka sepertinya sama. Tapi Camus tidak ingin memberikan komentar apapun.

"Camus..." Shaka mendekati Saint Aquarius itu perlahan. Kini dia berlutut di samping sofa tempat Camus berada.

"Shaka, kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali..." Camus mulai cemas. Dia mencengkeram pelan pundak Shaka karena melihat tubuh itu seakan mulai rapuh seperti kaca

"Kamu juga sama kan?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu juga pasti kesakitan seperti aku kan?"

"Apa maksud kamu, Shaka?" Camus menyadari bahwa peluh yang bergulir di badan Shaka kini juga menghiasi permukaan kulitnya.

"Dengar...aku menemukan ini di depan kamar Mu, ketika… tadi sore kita berkumpul di kuil Aries…untuk mencarinya" Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Shaka mengambil dua pucuk surat dari dalam baju kemudian menyerahkannya pada Camus.

"Ini..." Kata Camus tidak percaya.

"Dan satu lagi dari depan Kamarku minggu lalu. Tapi karena aku tidak suka dengan lelucon, maka kutumpuk bersama sampah lain di luar kuilku. Tidak kusangka aku harus memungutnya kembali.

"Shaka..."

"Tampaknya... aku tidak... kuat lagi" Seketika Shaka roboh di depan ksatria es tersebut.

"SHAKAAA!!!" Camus menjerit lemah melihat Shaka tampak seperti mati suri dihadapannya. Saint Aquarius itu masih terengah. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Lemas sekali. Tapi dengan sisa tenaganya dia membaca dua pucuk surat serupa yang kini berada di tangannya.

Dua Benda itu adalah surat putih yang sudah dia kenal, karena sebelumnya surat itu pernah berada di atas meja kamarnya. Surat yang dia kira mainan iseng dari anak didiknya dan dengan entengnya dia buang begitu saja hingga Milo menemukannya. Kertas yang berisi peringatan kutukan yang selama ini dia lupakan.

_Kepada sahabatku tersayang,_

_Saat kamu membuka surat ini, maka dimulailah perjalananmu menuju kematian. Surat ini adalah kutukan-berantai. Tenang saja, sebab ini hanya permainan. Kamu tinggal memilih untuk meninggalkan permainan ini atau ikut sebagai peserta dengan cara mengajak teman lain untuk ikut bermain. Tentu saja masing-masing pilihan ada konsekwensinya. Kalau kamu mengikuti permainan ini kamu tinggal mengoper kutukan ini dengan cara mengirim surat dalam amplop putih tanpa nama dengan isi surat yang sama kepada 3 teman terbaikmu atau jika kamu melewati permainan ini maka kamu tinggal menunggu untuk melihat temanmu berada di dasar neraka untuk mengikuti hukuman karena kamu tidak mengajak teman terbaikmu untuk bergabung bersama kami. Di pilihan kedua ini kamu mempunyai dua pilihan lagi, yaitu dirimu sendiri mati, atau melihat teman terbaikmu mati._

_Kamu akan diberi waktu satu minggu untuk mengirim surat ini. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Sekali lagi. Surat ini adalah kutukan-berantai. Selamat mengikuti permainan. Kamu pasti akan menikmatinya._

_Sahabatmu yang menyayangimu._

Isinya persis sama.

Bahkan ketiga surat itu memiliki tulisan tangan yang sama. Camus tampak sangat mengenal tulisannya, namun dia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengingat.

"Ada yang memulai permainan ini...dan dia memilih aku, Mu juga Shaka sebagai rantai selanjutnya. Namun karena kami mengabaikannya...kami..." Pandangan Camus semakin kabur.

Keringat sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Tapi...siapa...?" Kesadaran Camus sekarang sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Yang bisa dirasakan untuk terakhir kali adalah suara samar-samar Dohko dan Shion yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap di luar Papacy. Dalam hitungan detik Camus terjatuh dari sofa dan jatuh tak berdaya di samping Shaka.

'Permainan Belum Berakhir'

---

**To be continued...**

---

**A/N:** Huwaaaaaaaaaa...Angst!!! YESSS!!! *digaplok* Done with 2 hours! Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!  
Pesanku sih, berhati-hatilah dengan setting tempat masing-masing Gold Saint.

Selanjutnya aku tag **Pichi-Dichi**!  
Sukses ya say!

Tag to go: **Ovia** And **Urja Shannan**


	10. Chapter 10

Akhirnya bikin fic SS lagi.. long time no see you all… maaf kalo ceritanya agak lama dan berantakan karena USB rusak jadi terpaksa bikin di skul dan dimasukin ke Doc Man dulu… minta maaf juga kalo mungkin tokohnya akan aku ganti semua sama Bronze Saint… ahahahaha.. dan akan kubuat Athena berperan seminim mungkin! (**Digaplok**) Enjoy !

* * *

**Last Chapter :**

Athena dan dunia berhasil di selamatkan namun ternyata bukan Eris yang menulis surat kutukan itu, lalu siapa ?

* * *

**Chain Letter**

**Chapter 10**

**There's Time to Change**

_**--piChi diChi--**_

Wajah 5 pemuda gagah yang lain itu langsung berubah menjadi cemas seketika, ketika salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba tak jatuh tak berdaya. Ya, setelah Mu mengerang tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh lagi.

" Mu , kamu gak apa-apa kan? " Tanya Saga cemas

" Tidak…" Jawab Mu mencoba bangun tapi ia terjatuh lagi

" Ah.. Bego ! Sini gue gendong lagi! " Kata Milo

Mu hanya bisa mengiyakan pasrah. Akhirnya Mu digendong lagi oleh Milo. Lalu dengan cepat mereka pulang ke Sanctuary. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika mereka semua melihat Camus dan Shaka bernasib sama.

Segeralah Mu dibaringkan oleh Milo diatas sebuah sofa. lalu ia dan ke empatnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dari tadi cuma Gold saint .. dimana Athena ? Athena sedang mencari info di negara lain. Jadi dia ga akan muncul untuk beberapa saat ( **Yes ! *dilempar tong sampah sama member yang lain***)

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" Tanya Shura panik

Aiolia menerawang ke atas. " Entahlah.. mungkin lebih baik kita hubungi saja para junior (**Bronze saint loh... no porn ! akakakakak **) kita itu, agar mereka bisa meneruskannya... Cosmoku sudah habis terpakai " Ucapnya dengan suara yang lemah

" Tapi kata Camus kan jangan libatkan mereka ..." Kata Milo sok masih kuat padahal udah lemah juga

" Iya... Lagimana sih lo! " Pekik Shura

" Inget yee... kalo lo pade mau jalam lage.. gue gak ngikut ! CAPEEEKKKK !!! " Kata Aphrodite balik ke kuilnya

Kini tinggal 4 orang yang ada di sana. Sementara Shion dan Dohko sedang pergi juga nyari obat. Suasana hening... sangat hening.. udah mirip kuburan aja.

" Kalo gak ditolong secepatnya.. mereka bisa ... " Kata Shura tercekat.

Saga daritadi cuma berdiri dengan bersandar ke tembok sambil diam saja. Melihat kelakuan temannya itu, ketiga orang saint yang sedang panik itu makn sewot aja.

" Woy! Bantu mikir napa ? " Bentak Shura

tapi Saga tidak bereaksi

" Hey!" Shura menepuk punggung saga, tapi ternyata ia limbung dan jatuh. dengan cepat Shura menadahnya

" Sepertinya tenagaku.. habis.."

Itulah kata-kata yang terakhir Saga ucapkan.

" Benar kan !" Kata Aiolia " Lebih baik kita minta tolong junior kita aja "

" baiklah.. aku telpon mereka dulu..." Milo berjalan ke arah telepon dan ia menepon Seiya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya tersambung juga

" Halo , Seiya disini ! " Kata Seiya girang tanpa mengetahui apapun

Milo mulai merasa pening.. lama-lama kekuatannya habis juga " Seiya... Tolong.. "

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Seiya panik

Tapi suara Milo tidak terdengar yang terdengar hanya beberapa patah kata yaitu **_sanctuary, kuil , surat berantai , Camus, Mu , Shaka, kematian._** Lalu setelah itu pembicaraanpun terputus.

" Halo ! Halo! " Teriak Seiya tapi tak ada jawaban lagi.

* * *

**Bronze Saint meeting room (_ciah keren betul ... akakaka )_**

4 tokoh bronze saint yang lain langsung berangkat seketika saat mendengar berita aneh dari Seiya tersebut. dan mereka akan berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan. Seperti meeting room gitu deh.

" Ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Shun yang muncul duluan bersama dengan Ikki

Seiya mengangkat bahu

" Serius ! Lo tuh serius gak sih ? " Omel Ikki

" Tahan... Tahan nanti pendarahan ( **Ngikutin Derby Romero yang jadi Indra di sinetron kepompong itu loh, nonton kali dia ya.. **) " Kata Seiya juga agak kesal

Tiba-tiba Shun langsung mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya tapi buru-buru dicegahnya agar tidak ketahuan. " Kita tunggu yang lain " Kata Shun " Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk " Ucapnya agar mencairkan suasana

Ikki dan Seiya cuma menurut. Sementara itu... Shiryu dan Hyoga berpapasan di tengah jalan.

" Kau pasti mau ke tempat Seiya " Sapa Shiryu

" Tentu saja " Jawabnya cepat

" Kira-kira ada apa ya ? "

" entahlah.. yang pasti berhubungan dengan guruku jadi aku harus cepat.."

Mereka pun berlari menuju tempat janjian sambil berpikir dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

* * *

Sesampainya disana, bukannya disambut hangat... mereka berdua malah kena omel.. Jelas lah kena omel.. mereka telat lama banget sih. Sampe Seiya aja sudah menghabiskan 27 komik.

" Sekarang tuh ada apa sih ? " Tanya Hyoga penasaran bercampur cemas

" Ya.. ada apa ? " Tanya Shiryu juga ikut penasaran

" Aku juga tidak tau.. " Jawab Seiya dengan agak ragu

" Tidak tau ? " Kata Ikki naik urat " Lo tuh _wasting time_ banget sih ? "

" Sabar Kak.. " KAta Shun menengahi berusaha untuk meredam suasana

" Tuh denger kata adik lo ! Sabar dulu! Lo tau gak , gue tuh tadi dapet telepon dari Milo yang isinya Gak jelas gitu... " Kata Seiya

" Gak jelas ? Putus-putus maksudnya ? " Tanya Shun

" Gak ngerti dah ! "

" Makanya punya telepon yang bener ! " Ucap Ikki Jengkel " Diservis ! Gak punya duit apa !? "

" Udah.. masa pada berantem sih ? " Lerai Shiryu " Tuh lihat , si Hyoga cemas setengah mati tuh ! "

Mereka langsung menghentikan pertengkaran dan melihat iba kearah Hyoga yang bingung.

" begini.. " Ucap Seiya mulai menjelaskan " Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Milo, tapi hanya beberapa kata kunci yang kudengar yaitu sanctuary, kuil, surat berantai , Camus, Mu , Shaka, dan yang terakhir.... " Seiya mengambil nafas " kematia

Semua langsung bergidik terutama Hyoga yang sudah pucat.

" Bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya ?" Kata Hyoga panik

" Sabar bung... " Kata Shun memenenangkan " Coba kita pikirnkan kata demi kata... "

" KAta pertama adalah SAMCTUARY " ucap Ikki

Semua tertegun.... Tiba-tiba..

" ah mungkin saja kan artinya adalah tempat kejadiannya di sanctuary... " Kata Seiya

" Ya Benar... baiklah... apa kata keduanya tadi ? " Tanya Shiryu

" Kuil.." Kata Seiya

" Mmhh... Kuil.. ah.. ya.. Aku tau.."

SEmuanya menengok ke arah Shiryu. Shiryu pun melanjutkan kata-katanya " Mungkin juga kejadiannya berada di kuil di sanctuary.... berarti.. Kuil Gold saint !"

Mereka pun mulai berpikir kata-kata selanjutnya... yaitu SURAT BERANTAI

" Mungkinkah ada yang mengirimkan surat berantai kepada Camus, Mu dan Shaka ? " Tanya Shun memberi pendapat

Teman-temannya berpandang-pandangan...

" Mungkin.." Jawab Ikki " Berarti kan tinggal satu lagi yaitu kematian "

SEmua berpikir tapi tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya.

" Lebih baik kita ke Sanctuary saja "Ucap Hyoga panik dengan keadaan gurunya

" Ya... mungkin kita dapat petunjuk .." Sahut Seiya.

Akhirnya mereka ke SAnctuary tidak usah dijelaskan tentang perjalanan mereka, intinya mereka kaget setengah mati menemukan gold saint yang pada tepar di sana.

" Astaga ... apa yang terjadi ? " Ucap Seiya kaget.

Tiba-tiba sesosok gold saint muncul yang ternyata adalah Deathmask. Dia bersiul-siul ringan saat tiba-tiba menemukan teman-temannya tepar semua.

" Heh Deathmask, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya shiryu

" Hah ? Apaan sih ? " Tanya Deathmask yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan masang tampang innocent.. ( **Anda Bisa ngebayangin ? saya tidak **)

Eh iya... dijelasin dulu nih... jadi, setelah itu, Deathmask gak muncul-muncul lagi. Dia cuma diam aja di kuilnya, jadi gak tau tuh Update - an status terbaru...

Seiya berkeliling, memandangi gold saint yang terkapar. Dia pun masuk ke sebuah ruandan dan Tiba-tiba saja, matanya tertumbuk pada kertas yang berserakan, ia pun membaca isinya

_Kepada sahabatku tersayang,_

_Saat kamu membuka surat ini, maka dimulailah perjalananmu menuju kematian. Surat ini adalah kutukan-berantai. Tenang saja, sebab ini hanya permainan. Kamu tinggal memilih untuk meninggalkan permainan ini atau ikut sebagai peserta dengan cara mengajak teman lain untuk ikut bermain. Tentu saja masing-masing pilihan ada konsekwensinya. Kalau kamu mengikuti permainan ini kamu tinggal mengoper kutukan ini dengan cara mengirim surat dalam amplop putih tanpa nama dengan isi surat yang sama kepada 3 teman terbaikmu atau jika kamu melewati permainan ini maka kamu tinggal menunggu untuk melihat temanmu berada di dasar neraka untuk mengikuti hukuman karena kamu tidak mengajak teman terbaikmu untuk bergabung bersama kami. Di pilihan kedua ini kamu mempunyai dua pilihan lagi, yaitu dirimu sendiri mati, atau melihat teman terbaikmu mati._

_Kamu akan diberi waktu satu minggu untuk mengirim surat ini. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Sekali lagi. Surat ini adalah kutukan-berantai. Selamat mengikuti permainan. Kamu pasti akan menikmatinya._

_Sahabatmu yang menyayangimu._

" Hei TEman - teman! " Teriak Seiya memanggil teman-temannya

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Hyoga

" Lihat ini.." Katanya menyodorkan 3 surat yang isinya sama

" Ini.. " Shun cuma terperangah... " Dari siapa ? "

* * *

**A/N : **Bukannya kasih penyelesaian malah bikin rumit saja aku.. parah juga ya aku...

Ok deh berikutnya....

I Tag...

Mmmhh...

**Ovia**

met berjuang yah... ^^

Tag To go :

Urja Shannan


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, no…kena tag neh XD gawat! Mana ceritanya makin rumit aja XD haiya…tapi laksanain aja deh…Um, maaf yah, kalo kelamaan nunggunya…hehehe…soalnya ada masalah ama MS Word-nya neh…skali lagi, maap kalo kelaman nunggunya...dan makasih buat kalian smua yang udah sabar mo nungguin chap 11

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

* * *

Kelima bronze saint yang baru saja tiba di sebuah kuil di Sanctuary merasakan keanehan terhadap surat yang Seiya dapatkan di lantai. Surat tersebut merupakan surat berantai misteruis yang membuat semua Gold Saint (kecuali Deathmask mungkin) menjadi super kebingungan dan super kerepotan, plus super kecapean (liat aja, para Gold Saint 'kan ditemukan para Bronze Saint terkapar semua, betul?). Sebab karena itu, para Bronze Saint harus memecahkan misteri surat berantai ini dan membuat Sanctuary kembali damai.

Setiba di Sanctuary

Hyoga yang sedang merasa cemas tiba-tiba merampas surat itu dan membaca ulang isi surat tersebut. Seteah itu ia berkata, " Loh, ini bukannya note yang pernah di-tag oleh Jabu di Facebook ke kita? Kenapa bisa ada di sini yah?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Jabu mengetahui sesuatu tentang surat ini deh," ucap Shiryuu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meneleponnya sekarang. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita," kata Ikki yang lalu menoleh ke Seiya danberkata,"Seiya, tolong telepon Jabu."

"Heee!? Kok aku sih? A..aku 'kan lagi ga ada pulsa, " tolak Seiya.

"Lagi pula, ngapain online di hp? Udah buang-buang pulsa, layar juga kecil," sambar Hyooga.

"Iya, sih. Tapi 'kan lebih keren pake hp.." balas Seiya.

"Gara-gara baru dapet iFune* dari undian sabun cuci tangan yah," tanya Shun.

"Hehehe…iya, " tawa Seiya.

"Oke. Jadi, sekarang siapa yang mau nyumbang pulsa buat nelpon si Jabu ini," tanya Ikki dengan tidak sabar.

"Hehhh…nih, pakai punyaku," kata Shiryuu sambil memberikan telepon genggamnya ke Seiya.

"Lho, gue yang nelpon, neh?" gumam Seiya.

"Iya. Siapa lagi," jawab Shiryuu.

"Ogah, ah. Gunpla-ku dirusak olehnya (apa hubungan),"balas Seiya sambil membuang muka.

"Ho, dasar anak kecil. NELPON JABU 'AJA SUSAH BANGET 'SIH!!!!" teriak Shiryuu.

"Huh, dasar orang tua (lho?). KALO GEU 'GA MAU, YA, 'GA MAU!!!" teriak Seiya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu Gold Saint yang terkapar mulai terbangun gara-gara suara keras Seiya dan Shiryuu. Ia terbangun dengan amarah yang besar karena ia sebenarnya sedang mimpi indah (silahkan bayangkan sendiri) dan mimpinya harus berakhir dengan suara dua anak kecil (remaja) yang menjengkelkannya.

"WOOOOIIII!!! BERISIK TAU!!! 'GA LIAT APA ADA ORANG CAPEK YANG LAGI ISTIRAHAT!!!," teriak Milo dengan amaarh yang, er, super duper muarah….

"Weekkksss! Milo! Udah bangun rupanya."sahut kelima Bronze Saint yang kaget itu.

"MILO! LOE KALO MAU TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK ORANG GENDENG LEBIH BAIK KELUAR DEH. GARA-GARA LOE ANJING PUDEL GUE LARI KETABRAK TEMBOK YANG BARU DICAT TAUK!!!," teriak Shura yang sedang mengimpikan se-ekor anjing poodle.

"Loh, Shura juga udah bangun," sahut kelma Bronze Saint itu lagi.

"Sori, bro. Tapi ini anak-anak lima yang mulai," ucap Milo.

"Ah, terserah. Gue mau tidur lagi. Kalo ada isu yang baru, bangunin gue ya," ucap Shura yang kembali tidur itu.

"Oke. Gue telpon Jabu," kata Seiya mengalah.

Seiya pun mulai menelepon Jabu dan menekan tombol loudspeaker di telepon itu dan tiba-tiba, "JAAAIIIHOO!!!," terdengar dengan sangat jelas nada sambung Jabu yaitu, "Jaiho" yang dinyanyikan oleh Pussycat Dolls. Semua Bronze Saint kaget kalau Jabu mempunyai nada sambung seperti itu. Walau begitu, Shun cukup menyukainya, begitu pula yang lain.

"HHUUUAA!!! SIAPA YANG BUKA LAGU ITU? JANGAN DIMATIKAN! JANGAN DIMATIKAN!!! AKU FAN SETIANYA," teriak Shaka yang pertama pingsan itu.

"SHAKA, BERISIK!!! TIDUR LAGI SONO!!! ENTAR GUE KASIH MP3-NYA!!! POKOKNYA DIEM!!!!, teriak semua Gold Saint yang terkapar yang akhirnya tidur lagi dan beberapa kembali pingsan.

"Oke!" jawab Shaka pendek dan kembali tidur.

Milo serta para Bronze Saint itu hanya kaget dan tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Shaka suka dengan Pussycat Dolls? Bukannya seorang biksu tidak boleh mendengarkan lagu? Ah, lupakan saja, lah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jabu mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo,Shiryuu, tumben nel…" sebelum selesai dengan ucapannya, Seiya langsung berteriak.

"OOOIIIII! GUNPLA GUE!!! JANGAN LUPA GANTI, ****!!!" teriak Seiya.

Para Gold Saint yang pada terkapar terbangun lagi dan dengan kesal mereka berteriak," BERISIK!!! MAU CARI MATI, YA? GAK LIAT APA ADA ORANG LAGI TIDUR? POKOKNYA KALO ADA LAGI YANG BERANI BERTERIAK, BAKAL GUE POTONG LIDAHNYA!!!" teriak para Gold Saint tersebut dan pingsan lagi.

"Oh…Seiya, ya? Iya, nanti gue ganti Gunpla-nya. By the way, kenapa nelpon? "tanya Jabu.

"Em, ini. Loe 'kan pernah tag ke gue dan yang lain tentang surat berantai itu. Ternyata surat itu terkutuk loh. Gue mau tau, gimana hilangin kutukannya, gitu," jawab Seiya.

"Oh, itu. Caranya gini neh, ya. Pertama, kalian harus kumpulin semua orang yang terkena kutukan dan suruh mereka duduk membuat sebuah lingkaran. Lalu taruh surat itu di tengah-tengahnya. Terus, yang ketiga, er…erm…," Jabu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Yang ketiga apa, Jabu," tanya Seiya dengan tidak sabar.

"Yang ketiga, kalian semua harus, erh…ghhh.." Jabu tidak kuat berbicara lagi.

"Halo, Jabu. Loe kenapa?" tanya Seiya panic.

"Erh…rh…e..entar gue sms-in…gu..gue mau B.A.B. bentar. U..udah…ga..gak tahan. Bye," jawab Jabu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Seiya menerima sms dari Jabu :

_Um, gn y. Hbs tu, musti ada 1 org yg berdri di tengh2_

_ Sambl nyanyi lagu yg itu loh, yg ada payung yg ga jlas (gw tau loe tau lagu ni, Seiya)  
_

_ Pas tu org nyanyi, tlisan di kertsnya ilang tuh._

"Oh, gitu. Ayo laksanakan," ucap Seiya.

Tidak lama kemudian para Gold Saint sadar, dan dilakukanlah cara pembasmi kutukan itu.

Di sela-sela proses pembuang kutukan tersebut, tiba-tiba…

* * *

Skali lagi ma'ap sebesar-besarnya karna chap 11 yg super lama baroe ddi-publish...

next chapter, saya tag Urja Shannan 

Slamat berjuang!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Urja di sini! Hadir! Hadir!

Hehe maaf lama, jujur binun gimana harus mengakhiri cerita ini. Masih gak nyangka dapet giliran terakhir. Pas udah akhir gini karakternya nambah banyak 12 gold saint, 5 bronze saint, shion, athena, eris dan satu lagi antagonis yang jadi biang keroknya surat berantai. Sumpah binun harus nuduh siapa en gimana bikin supaya nyambung.

Mungkin chapter ini masih ada yang kurang, saya harap semoga puas dengan ending yang semacam ini. Selamat membaca dan terimakasih! AN: buat author-author yang lain, tengkyu-tengkyu dah partisipasi tiap chapter, dan ayo bikin lagi fic berantai kayak gini lagi! ^_^

_**

* * *

**_

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Em, ini. Loe 'kan pernah tag ke gue dan yang lain tentang surat berantai itu. Ternyata surat itu terkutuk loh. Gue mau tau, gimana hilangin kutukannya, gitu," jawab Seiya.

"Oh, itu. Caranya gini neh, ya. Pertama, kalian harus kumpulin semua orang yang terkena kutukan dan suruh mereka duduk membuat sebuah lingkaran. Lalu taruh surat itu di tengah-tengahnya. Terus, yang ketiga, er…erm…," Jabu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Yang ketiga apa, Jabu," tanya Seiya dengan tidak sabar.

"Yang ketiga, kalian semua harus, erh…ghhh.." Jabu tidak kuat berbicara lagi.

"Halo, Jabu. Loe kenapa?" tanya Seiya panic.

"Erh…rh…e..entar gue sms-in…gu..gue mau B.A.B. bentar. U..udah…ga..gak tahan. Bye," jawab Jabu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Seiya menerima sms dari Jabu :

_Um, gn y. Hbs tu, musti ada 1 org yg berdri di tengh2_

_Sambl nyanyi lagu yg itu loh, yg ada payung yg ga jlas (gw tau loe tau lagu ni, Seiya)_

_Pas tu org nyanyi, tlisan di kertsnya ilang tuh._

"Oh, gitu. Ayo laksanakan," ucap Seiya.

Tidak lama kemudian para Gold Saint sadar, dan dilakukanlah cara pembasmi kutukan itu.

Di sela-sela proses pembuang kutukan tersebut, tiba-tiba…

* * *

...muncul sosok berjubah hitam yang teriak-teriak gak jelas...

"PANAAAAS! PANAAASSSSS! ADUH! AN***, KUTU KUPRET! TIDAAAAAK!"

Semua orang yang sedang mengadakan proses pembuang kutukan itu spontan bengong, gak terkecuali Athena dan Eris yang sudah kembali dari perjalanan mencari info tentang kutukan tersebut dan berhubung kecapean gak bisa teleport dan lupa bawa kartu kredit, sehingga gak bisa beli tiket pesawat, mereka kembali ke sanctuary.

"Ya olooh, lu bacain ayat apa Ra? Kursi?" ujar Milo yang masih takjub ngeliat sosok misterius itu lari-lari keliling tiga putaran, terus koprol depan-belakang, dilanjutkan dengan goyang patah-patahnya inul abis itu break dance ala michael jackson...

Shura yang tadinya masih bengong, lambat laun mulai merasa kesel, pasalnya ia belum tuntas nyanyiin lagu favoritnya itu sampai selesai. "Nggak, cuma bismillah sebelum nyanyi. Kalaupun doa juga, doa sebelum makan yang gue baca tadi dalam hati."

Semuanya sweatdrop, tapi gak ada yang protes berhubung sama-sama laper. Plis deh, baru balik dari nyelametin Athena, langsung ngurusin masalah kutukan, punya body kayak Arnold juga, gak bakal bisa kelar gitu aja kali.

"PANAAAS GILAAA! PANAAAAAAS! ANJI***! SIAPA MANUSIA GAK BERADAB YANG NARO OBOR DI TIANG TEMPAT GUE SEMBUNYIIII?! KURANG KERJAAN!"

"Anu, itu saya kali yah..."

Si sosok misterius itu mendelik ke arah Aldebaran dari balik tudungnya. Dengan menjejakkan kaki untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke jubah yang (rupanya) terbakar obor, ia berdiri dengan tegap, seolah memperbaiki image yang telah dirusaknya sendiri barusan.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kamu masang obor deket tiang? Saya yang sembunyi di situ jadi kebakar tahu!"

...Serasa GUBRAK. Begitu pikir semua orang yang ada di situ. Ini orang blo'on apa blo'on? Lagian ngapain sembunyi-sembunyi segala, coba?

Aldebaran yang gak tahu musti jawab apa akhirnya menjawab jujur. "Anu, kan udah malem. Gelap kan kalau gak nyalain obor?"

_...krik-krik jangkrik, merdu nian suaramu..._

_...anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu, BENGONG DEH LU..._

"Kamu...?"

Eris yang pertama buka suara di keheningan yang dodol itu. Alisnya mengernyit, antara yakin tidak yakin, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Kayaknya saya kenal deh yang manja-manja gini."

Athena menoleh. "Eh? Jangan-jangan dia salah satu Dewa Olympus juga?"

Mendengar kalimat itu para saint bangkit dari duduknya (arisan melingkar), termasuk yang pingsan kayak Camus, dan yang pura-pura pingsan kayak Shaka.

"Dewa? Jangan-jangan musuh lagi?" mendengar itu dari sang manusia (yang katanya) setengah dewa, Milo, Aiolia dan Shura udah bawaannya pengen nusuk, ninju, dan nyincang Shaka yang ketahuan dari tadi pura-pura pingsan. Gak bertanggung jawab banget coba, pas genting baru bangun! Padahal semua gold saint juga sama-sama kecapean, pengen tidur...

Mengacuhkan komen yang tidak bertanggung jawab dari Shaka, Aphrodite menatap lekat-lekat sosok misterius tersebut. "Kenapa Dite? Pacar lu yah?" celetuk DM ngasal. Kontan aja saint Pisces di sebelahnya itu misuh-misuh. "Eeeh, sembarangan! Pacar gue tuh yah, gak ada yang seleranya rendah pake item-item dari ujung kepala ampe kuku kaki! Emangnya diskon?!"

Alis DM terangkat heran. "Loh kok jadi diskon?" tanyanya penasaran. Aphrodite hanya menyibakkan rambutnya. "Kan yang di-diskon cuma 'item'..."

DM ngelongo mendengar plesetan dari salah satu iklan yang selalu ditanyangkan di setiap stasiun TV itu dari mulut sang saint ikan kembar tersebut. "Sumpah garing banget..."

"JANGAN CUEKIN GUE WOOOOOOOIIIIII!!!!"

Teriak si sosok misterius yang rupanya ngambek dianggap tiada keberadaannya dari tadi.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?! Tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Seiya sebagai seorang tokoh utama dan kalimat klisenya. Yang lain udah jengah dengar kalimat itu hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Gak tahu diri. Hei kuda sembrani ketiban meteor, lu minta satu-satu. Gue kenalin diri gue, atau gue buka ni mantel. Belum-belum udah minta dua-duanya, lu pikir gampang hah?!" Rentet sang so-mis (aka sosok misterius) protes terhadap sikap Seiya yang dikasih hati ikan minta jantung sapi.

Saint perunggu Phoenix, yang dari tadi diem, gak mau ikut-ikutan komen bodoh kayak rekan dan seniornya, akhirnya gak tahan dan mulai buka suara. "Udah deh, CUKUP! SIAPA SEEH LOEE?!" (star mild bangeet)

Si so-mis menyeringai mendengar kalimat yang (kayaknya) memang ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi.... dengan susah payah ia berusaha menggulung jubahnya dari bawah ke atas.

**AN: jubahnya ntu terbuat dari 100% katun pilihan non polyster. Keren sih, ****cuma desainnya mirip-mirip mukenah one piece, yang lobangnya hanya di bagian muka sama kaki doang (jadinya kayak tabung). Ngebuka jubah ginian yah mau-gak-mau dari bawah ke atas...**

"Buseeet! Susah banget buka ni jubah! Siapa yang bikin sih! Gue bunuh juga tuh orang!"

Ikki makin gak sabar. "Udah diem lu! Siapa juga yang nyuruh make?! Buruan!"

...dan terbukalah jubah laknat tersebut, menghadirkan sesosok pria dengan semerbak mewangi bunga kamboja plus melati-alias menyan.... HADES...

_...cit cit cuiiiit...., hening..._

_...krik krik jangkrik...., hening plus-plus..._

_...oeee oeee..., hening kuadrat nambah sejibun plus, yang kalo lama-lama dibiarin ntar yang muncul kuntilanak..._

"Oh, si Hades toh."

Hades gubrak. Gak menyangka kehadiran dirinya yang beken dari Saint Seiya versi original ampe Lost Canvas cuman ditanggepin gitu doank. "ASEM! Ni gueee woooi! GUE! Si bos antagonis terpopuler sepanjang masa dalam sejarah per-Saint-Seiyaan, lebih heboh lagi dong reaksinyaaaaa!?"

"E-eh sembarangan! Gue juga bos antagonis di serial Saint-Seiya-versi-movie, lebih kerenan mana ama lu hah?! Ya GUE-lah! Jangan ngaku-ngaku lu!" sanggah Eris cepat.

"Alaah minggir lu ke pojok! Gaun merah-merah gitu itu udah ketinggalan jaman tauk!" balas si Hades.

"Monyet! Lu juga item-item, demen banget! Se-Surplice, sama aura lu item, buta warna kali yah!" Si Eris makin gak mau kalah

...begituuuuu teruuuus ampe gelut...

Athena yang dari tadi diam (menikmati) menyaksikan perdebatan dewa di hadapannya, akhirnya mau gak mau buka suara, "Punten, boleh ganggu nggak? Ini kutukan sebenarnya udah beres atau belum? Sumpah kita mau tidur nih, capek" para saint menggangguk setuju dengan pernyataan dewi mereka.

Hades dan Eris menghentikan pertikaian mereka, sedikit lemot baru noleh ke Athena. "Kalian masih di sini?!" ujar si raja dunia bawah terkejut.

Serempak penghuni Sanctuary tersebut memutar bola mata mereka. "Ya iyalah, ini istananya siapa juga? Saya sampai habis dengerin lagu jaiho! Tahu nggak lagu jaiho ada berapa menit? Empat menitan gila! Lanjut lagunya payungnya si Shura lagi plus lagu-lagunya shion yang hip-hop tea, SAYA KAN JADI PENGEN NARI! KARENA SAYA ORANG INDIA!"

Semua takjub ngeliat Shaka, sebelum kemudian Saga mengambil alih. "Jangan peduliin dia, cuma stres..." dan sang manusia setengah dewa tersebut sukses diamankan Milo cs.

"Saint kamu aneh-aneh, Athena..." komentar Hades masih takjub.

"Kayak specter kamu normal aja, Hades..." balas Athena.

"Gak seaneh yang kamu kali, lagian—"

"Udah deh, jawab pertanyaan saya dulu, kutukan ini sudah beres atau belum?"

Si Hades diem, rencananya semula untuk mengerjain Athena plus kroni-kroninya jadi berantakan gara-gara jubahnya kesulut obor. Mana dia tahu kalau gold saint gak gitu demen ditag surat karena males nulis, mana dia tahu kalo Eris juga mengadakan acara balas dendam di waktu yang sama dengan dirinya, dan mana dia tahu kalau ada obor di tiang tempat dia sembunyi sehingga kemunculannya yang fantastis itu justru malah amits-amits???

Hades mendesah, gak rela sih kalah lagi dari si Athena, tapi gitu-gitu dia masih gentleman kalau nggak ntar istrinya ngambek ngancam balik ke mertuanya lagi.

"Iya udah. Kutukannya cuma bikin meriang panas-dingin ama encok kok, gak parah-parah amat."

"Gak kreatip." Cibir sang dewi iseng di sebelahnya. Hades mendelik sebelum kemudian ia terkekeh. "Kayak kamu gak, plis deh dulu apel sekarang delima? Gak sekalian pisang?"

...dan ronde kedua pun dimulai...

Shion sama Dohko saling memandang. Hades generasi sekarang kok lebih konyol dari generasi mereka yah? Pikir kedua saint jaman Meio Shinwa tersebut sweatdrop.

"Kayaknya mereka berdua gak akan selesai malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan dulu Shion?" tanya Athena pada sang Pope, kalem.

Sang pope berdehem kecil. "Mungkin tidak apa-apa Athena. Walaupun pernah menjadi musuh, saya tidak merasakan adanya aura permusuhan dari mereka lagi. Mungkin sekarang, mereka hanya iseng..." ujar Shion menyetujui.

Athena tersenyum. Gadis belia itu pun menoleh ke arah saint-saint yang disayanginya. "Sepertinya urusan kutukan sudah selesai, kalian boleh kembali ke kuil masing-masing untuk beristirahat jika kalian mau."

Para saint menoleh satu sama lain. Badan memang sudah capek, tapi kalau endingnya konyol gini, seolah gak rela untuk tidur begitu saja. Di tengah kebimbangan tersebut sang gold saint Capricorn mengacungkan tangannya. Wajahnya yang serius benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa mood Shura saat itu benar-benar kesel. "Athena, mohon ijin untuk ke kota Athens malam ini."

Gadis berambut ungu tersebut mengangkat alis, heran. "Ijin diberikan. Hanya saja, kalau boleh tahu ada urusan apa di Athens malam-malam begini Shura?"

Shura mendelik singkat ke arah dewa-dewi yang masih bertikai seperti anak kecil di hall papacy, sebelum menoleh menghadap kembali ke arah junjungannya. "Saya masih belum menuntaskan lagu saya tadi. Dan saya mau ke Athens untuk _**karaoke**_."

-------END-------

Tambahan:

Shaka : "Ikut! Ikut! Saya mau nyanyi jaiho!"

Shura : "hayuk…"

Milo : "boleh juga, saya ikut deh. Bosen juga di kuil terus-terusan. Oii, Camus bangun pada mau karaoke, mau ikut gak?"

Camus langsung bangun, kayak mayat idup…

Camus : "Mau. Saya mau nyanyi lagu doraemon…"

All : swt…

Saga : "haaah, Non ikut juga yuk…"

Kanon : -pucat- "haah, gak ah! Gue gak bisa nyanyi kak!"

Saga : "Nyampe Athens doang, nyari makan malam aja kok! Saya lupa masak soalnya."

Kanon : "Oh. OK deh…"

Shura : "daftar dulu deh. Bronze saint ikut semua, gold saint; milo, camus, shaka, aphro, alde, ..."

DM : "Gue gak ikutan! Mau pernis hiasan dinding gue!"

Aphro : "Yeee, siapa juga yang ngajak!"

Shura : -msh nyatet- "...aiolia, aiolos, udah. YUK!"

All : "Hayuuuuk!"

Dan mereka pun pergi dengan riang gembira...


End file.
